Seeing Red
by themultifan
Summary: After over a hundred years away from home, vampire sisters Quinn and Frannie Fabray return to Lima to live a normal life. Meanwhile, Rachel Berry is struggling to realise her dreams. When Quinn and Rachel collide, sparks fly as the most unlikely friendship blossoms. However, an old enemy of Quinn is right on the doorstep to ensure she will never know true happiness ...
1. Unsustainable

**Hey, all! This is my first fan fiction on here. I've had this in the works for a while, but have only just gotten round to getting back on it and progressing through. The eventual pairing will be Faberry, but there will be others involved that have yet to be revealed.**

* * *

******Chapter One**

**Unsustainable**

Life was said to have been nothing, but a passing dream. Only death was eternal like the world.

But then there were certain people – _creatures_ – that had much in common with death. Famed for their immortality and lust for blood, vampires were not like the abominations as depicted in _Twilight_. They could have been anyone across the world, although their existence was mostly kept a secret. It was their silent command, loyalty to the oldest vampire clan.

The doors of McKinley High School didn't invite Quinn Fabray towards embracing the "normal life" as her dear sister had put it. As soon as Frannie had waved her goodbye and sped off in the expensive black Volkswagen Beetle, the young blonde felt the stares of everyone around her. She was the new girl, the freak. Irony had its twisted sense of humour. If only everyone truly knew that she was a bloodsucking monster that played with their lives whenever it pleased her …

That was the old her, however.

Standing at an average height of five foot and six inches, Quinn was impossibly beautiful. This, accompanied with long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, was no human feat. Being an undead immortal that fed on and survived on the blood of the living had both its ups … and downs. Granting more than the typical enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, healing and mind control, it seemed like an ideal life. But while able to consume normal food, vampires were supposed to survive on blood – whether it be human or animal. It was the one weakness Quinn herself had suffered from for many years.

Her story from when she was turned to the present day was a long one, which she and Frannie had ultimately decided to keep to themselves. If anyone found out the truth, then it would place them both in danger. After all, the rumours were still rife that vampire hunters _still_ existed.

Inhaling the delicious scent of the students, she walked through to the front office and awaited her schedule. The receptionist seemed bored. Wasn't it only the first day of a brand new year? Humans had it so easy when their lives were compared to her own. To be able to go through life with no bloodlust was a blessing, although it didn't mean their lives weren't miserable either. It had been a very long time since she could remember the dilemmas of a human life. She could only just remember the days of finding a suitor good enough for her father and chasing her sister in the mansion gardens. How the world had changed.

"The principal will see you now."

Snapping out of her memory-induced moment, Quinn focused her eyes onto the other office nearby. Frannie had already met with the big guy. As she knocked on the door and was offered a seat, she stared at the plaque that spelt out his name. Discussing the move from Los Angeles was an easy task. Principal Figgins seemed delighted she'd moved here. Quinn could've scoffed when he mentioned the job opportunity Frannie had received; that was merely another white lie to blend in with the crowd.

"And what say you, Miss Fabray?" he asked. "You've been very quiet."

"I'm just wondering when I can go to homeroom," she replied honestly.

"I would highly advise you join our national champions, the Cheerios!" he droned on. "Coach Sylvester is a born champion and has brought cheerleading to the next level."

_More like you get money for each championship she brings home,_ thought Quinn with some boredom.

Homeroom was with Mr Schuester, who also happened to be the Spanish teacher she had for first period. He didn't seem to be a bad guy and people didn't necessarily torment him either. At least he didn't make her stand at the front of the class and introduce herself like she expected. She supposed that blending in as a hormone-induced sixteen-year-old teenage girl was going to be easier than she expected.

As the bell rang for first period, Quinn remained in her seat at the back. Although there were a few familiar faces remaining behind for the following class, she knew she'd be inevitably getting stares from everyone else once they arrived. Perhaps it was a good thing she was back here, Mr Schuester could stop them all from turning around if he had the sense of observation she'd seen thus far. Becoming lost in her thoughts again, Quinn couldn't help but wonder why Frannie wanted her here in the first place.

* * *

**Three Months Ago**

"_We have to try and lead normal lives instead of moving place to place every few months," she'd argued back in L.A. "You could easily pass for a junior. If we move somewhere quiet, somewhere small, we could have two years to settle down and then decide what we want to do from there."_

"_Not that I'm opposed to that, but what the hell are we going to do once those two years are up?" Quinn had hissed viciously at her. "It's been barely ten years since I've been able to go near people without ripping their throats out and you think now is the best time to try this?"_

"_It's been a long time, but now that no one's going to recognise us, we should go back."_

"_Where – our real home?"_

"_Yeah, Quinnie. Lima."_

"_If you think that'll help me stop from becoming Lucy –"_

* * *

**Present**

"Is this seat taken?"

A voice distracted Quinn from her second flashback of the day. She looked up to see a tall baby-faced, blonde-haired and blue-eyed cheerleader – or Cheerio, as Figgins had put it – standing with the most adorable smile on her face. She was proudly wearing her WMHS cheerleading outfit, bearing colours of red, black and white, and holding her bag on her shoulder.

"No," said Quinn, returning the smile.

"Thank you. I had to ask because the invisible man might be sat there and I don't want to squash him by accident."

"Um, ok?"

"The invisible man's Mr Kidney the janitor. He disappeared last year. People say he was killed and buried in the basement, but I know the truth. He found a machine that turned him invisible and he likes to sit in on the classrooms to check out the students."

Quinn internally thanked that she was wearing jeans for a change today.

"I'm Brittany Pierce by the way," the Cheerio said, extending her hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she nodded, shaking the hand and then watched her new friend sit down to the desk beside her.

"Do you sing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because there are a few openings in the glee club and we could really need someone as hot and talented as you are. Plus I think Matt was kidnapped by aliens."

At that precise moment, they were interrupted by Mr Schuester. Although she liked this quirky blonde cheerleader, Quinn felt grateful that the Spanish class was starting. She gave Brittany a few looks before realising that she liked the girl. Cheerleaders were known to be awfully bitchy from her knowledge, but she was an exception. Figgins wanted her to join the Cheerios and Brittany invited her to the glee club. Two offers before first period? Even as the new students were sneaking in glances when Schuester had his back to them, Quinn didn't mind. Maybe being the centre of attention wasn't such a bad thing. She was beginning to wonder why she hadn't even considered high school a couple of years ago.

As the wave of optimism continued to flow, another one of intrigue hit her as the class was interrupted by a petite brown-haired girl bursting through the door. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black polka dots and a hideous skirt. But not even the clothes could stop Quinn from staring. She saw past the ridiculous sense of fashion and saw what was more important – the beauty. The girl's big brown eyes met her green orbs. For a moment, the petite brunette was captivated by the connection. And then she turned to Mr Schuester, who was waiting for an explanation.

"I … had an accident on the way here," she said quietly.

Not many could hear her, but Quinn hung on every word. Having superhuman hearing could be considered to be both a gift and curse sometimes. She acknowledged Mr Schuester's understanding nod. He excused her and asked her to take her seat. Brittany gave the girl a huge wave and then turned to face Quinn again. The girl took the desk in front of Quinn.

And that was when she smelt it; that lingering scent threatening to drive her to the brink of insanity.

There was something about her blood that was overpowering her control. She tried hard not to breathe, but the smell was irresistible. As the class turned their attention – or lack of – back to Mr Schuester, Brittany excitedly turned to Quinn. She didn't notice how uncomfortable she was, thank goodness.

"That's Rachel Berry, our star singer in glee club," she explained. "She probably got slushied on the way here. After what happened at Regionals, she's still a loser."

"But that's not a nice thing to say," Quinn bit back.

"It's true. We were totally beat by Vocal Adrenaline. I think they were on performance enhancing drugs."

"Brittany!" interrupted Mr Schuester, noticing their conversation. "Cállate, por favor."

"Did you just call me a duck?"

Laughter rang through the class. Quinn felt embarrassed for the girl.

"Since you can't translate what I just said, perhaps Quinn may be up to the job," he said.

Oh no, he wasn't throwing her in at the deep end, was he? She didn't want to appear smart. Not really.

"¿Cómo estás, Quinn?"

Well, the other outcome was to look worse off than Brittany.

"Muy bien, gracias, Sr Schuester," she replied. "Puede ser que sea mejor una vez que instalo en la escuela."

In that instant, everyone in the class looked shocked. Even Mr Schuester was gobsmacked.

"I grew up with a lot of Spanish friends when I was younger," she quickly explained.

As the bell rang and signalled the end of first period, Brittany excitedly skipped down the halls with her to second period. It turned out their timetables were mostly the same. This pleased her, although the scent of Rachel Berry had her worried before. Quinn was afraid she would lose control and expose herself, but there was something about that scent that was disturbingly warm and … comforting. When she reached Brittany's locker – and her own, which happened to be opposite hers – she found herself glancing at the petite brunette from across the hall.

She offered her a warm smile and small wave. Quinn instinctively waved back … until she saw a tall giant take her in his hands and claim her by the lips. It was fortunate Brittany wasn't watching her reaction, as she'd accidentally crushed the water bottle in her hand inside the locker. Despite legend saying vampires could only consume blood, their bodies could still take in food and water like humans. Of course, Quinn preferred the taste of blood in her veins, but she found this fact played to hers and Frannie's advantage.

"Are you ready, Quinn? Or did Lord Tubbington spike your drink with tuna?"

The sweet, friendly voice of Brittany pulled Quinn back to reality. She quietly dropped the crushed water bottle, closed her locker and turned back to face her new friend. She had no idea who Lord Tubbington was, but she was already finding herself liking Brittany. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed Rachel was no longer there with the giant. A brief moment of disappointment swept through her before she tuned in on Brittany's newest topic of conversation.

Second period passed a lot quicker than the first. Whilst everyone else was mainly bored by the teacher, Quinn was fascinated. Literature had always been a passion of hers, one she had taken advantage of over her vampire years. She loved everything from Jane Austen to J.K. Rowling. Instead of attracting attention like first period, Quinn vaguely interacted with the class. She appeared interested, but not passionate. Now was the time to lay low and not draw attention to herself, it seemed.

But she was disappointed that there was no sign of Rachel Berry in this class.

The scent of strawberries wasn't there anymore. At least Brittany kept her entertained for now.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"Yes, and squirrels are gay rats."

In between answering questions directed her way and reading Viola's lines from _Twelfth Night_, Quinn was engaged in random topics with Brittany. The girl may not have been the brightest spark, but she was definitely sweet. As the rest of the morning progressed, she was finally beginning to adjust to human life once more. Being around people again was difficult after some years of maintaining a diet of human blood. However, throwing herself into the world of American high school was hell.

_But if it buys Frannie some more time, then it's worth it,_ she kept telling herself.

There were more advantages to being an immortal bloodsucker than the strength and speed. Vampires didn't feel the effects of the weather. Although their temperatures were slightly colder than humans, they could warm themselves up by drinking coffee and eating hot foods. Quinn was drinking her own coffee right now, feeling tempted to spit it out. High school coffee was atrocious. For the entire budget he received, couldn't Figgins put it to better use than on some stupid blonde bimbo Cheerios who couldn't spell properly?

For the first time since she arrived, Quinn was sat alone in the quad. She'd made an excuse to get away from Brittany and her Cheerio friends – all of whom were envious of her goddess looks – to be alone. She needed the space to gather her thoughts – and sanity. Catching wind of what everyone was saying through her superhuman hearing, Quinn shook her head. Humans had it so easy moaning about their teenage lives, the stress of classes and their future when she was stuck like this.

It had been one hundred and fifty-six years since she was turned right here in Lima, only over twenty years when it was officially founded as a state. As much as she denied it to her sister, Quinn remembered everything about her life – from being a young child running around to her final moments as a human. Reflecting back on the past was never necessarily a good thing. It only brought back the nightmares and she'd just shifted past them once the new blood diet kicked in.

"_So is Quinn going to join the Cheerios, or what?"_ said a red-haired Cheerio.

The blonde vampire's attention turned towards Brittany, who was twirling her fork in mashed potatoes.

"_I think she's super cool, but it's only her first day and I don't want her to think I'm pushing her into something already,"_ shrugged Brittany. _"Besides, she'd totally make an awesome captain and I'd step down to follow her lead."_

Quinn raised an eyebrow. The girl was smarter than she let on to be.

"You know, it's not often I allow myself to be found in such a revolting place where the students allow their food's stench to contaminate the air, but I see potential in you. You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester."

The infamous Cheerios coach had made her grand appearance. Quinn eyed her up and down, slightly disinterested in what she'd just said. She blinked, not wanting to believe that this was a real person, but the scent of the protein shake in her hand made her believe otherwise. Sue stood at six feet tall, had short blonde hair, blue menacing eyes and was dressed in a dark purple tracksuit. Of all the intimidating people she'd ever encountered, Quinn had a feeling she was about to meet her match.

"Coach Sylvester," she merely said in response.

"The one and only," remarked the coach.

The vampire rolled her eyes. _No points for originality then._

"I'll have you know that Brittany's my best Cheerio on the squad, but her leadership skills compare to a duck," continued Sue. Quinn could feel her temper slightly rising. Why was everyone nice to her new friend's face and then practically say she was stupid behind her back? "I saw your previous records. You're athletic, a born leader, Christian … someone that I can rely on to get the job done."

The Christian part was laughable. Before they'd moved back to Lima for the first time in years, Frannie had taken it upon herself to make Quinn act the part of the pure Christian schoolgirl. Before they became vampires, they'd both been devout Christians that believed in God. And once their transformations were complete, well, anything was believable. Part of her wanted to put Coach Sylvester in her place and make her show some respect for her elders, but this was high school. Putting the fear of God into the meanest, hardest bitch in this joint would be a feat, but not one that would get swept under the carpet quickly.

"Thank you for the offer, Coach, but it's only my first day," she replied. "Come back to me in a week maybe."

With that, Quinn left the quad and headed inside. She could feel the stares of half the cafeteria on her, but it would soon pass after a few days. They knew little of her right now. It meant that she was the centre of attention. Although she wouldn't precisely tell the whole truth, she didn't mind being a mystery for a while. Once she'd passed through the cafeteria and made it into the hallways, there was that alluring scent again. It was intoxicating, inviting …

_Get a hold of yourself,_ she thought. _You can't do this, not on your first day._

It was hard to inhale or exhale. Rachel Berry's scent was practically begging to be found. An internal struggle raged on within Quinn. She leant against the lockers, glancing at the door where the sweet, succulent smell of strawberries lingered from. She closed her eyes, hoping the smell would go away momentarily and that she was just suffering from another drawback of not consuming human blood. It wasn't like it was the first time, anyway.

No. The scent carried on, floating through the air.

_Damned if I do and damned if I don't. Fuck._

Walking through the door and entering the auditorium, Quinn heard the sweet voice of an angel.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

Mesmerised by the beautiful voice, Quinn took a seat at the back and watched the spectacle.

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know  
How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

Rachel stepped out onto the stage. Although there was no backing music, she carried on singing. Quinn had never heard anything so beautiful. Was there anything she couldn't do that made her seem like an angel?

_I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok_

Just as she was about to launch into the next verse, Rachel stopped. She looked to see that Quinn was standing on her feet, moved by the short version of her performance. The petite brunette was surprised to see the new girl right here in this moment of time, despite having shared a glance, smile and a wave in the space of the morning. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"You can do it now."

"Do what exactly?" questioned Quinn, slowly making her way down to the stage.

"Don't pretend you don't know what goes on around here. Just get it over and done with."

"I'm really not sure what you're talking about, but if you mean criticising your performance –"

"You can throw a slushie at me, but I know that I was astounding!"

"Why would I want to throw a cold drink over you when you were out of this world up there?"

For the first time, Rachel was the speechless one. She certainly hadn't expected a compliment like that. The diva recomposed herself, unable to decide whether to accept it or launch into a rant. Quinn had enjoyed what she heard, but found the song too close to home with the last line. She hadn't found someone to be her with forever. At least not yet, anyway.

"I guess I'm … not used to nice things being said," Rachel said quietly. "I always have to compete for solos in glee club with Mercedes and Kurt; it's just not fair that Mr Schue likes to be diverse when he knows I'm the best singer."

She was in the glee club Brittany mentioned earlier. While Rachel continued talking about glee club and the other members, Quinn found it astonishing that she was able to maintain some degree of control around the girl. Her inner vampire wanted to tear her apart and consume her blood right here and now. It would be easy enough, considering no one was here. Come to think of it, no one really did come, right? But then the scent was enough to have Quinn infatuated. She found something attractive about Rachel. What did it all mean?

Snapping back to reality, she realised Rachel had noticed her losing attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I – I'm fine!" the vampire responded too quickly for her liking. "How about … how about we start again?" She extended her hand to the apprehensive diva. "Quinn Fabray, new student."

Rachel gratefully took the chance – and her hand by shaking it. "Rachel Berry, resident star."

* * *

**Frannie will be portrayed by a blonde Scarlet Johansson and the song featured was I Will Be, the Leona Lewis cover version. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	2. Old Vendettas

**And here is the second chapter! There are no songs in this chapter, as we get into Quinn's head a lot. I'd also like to say that if there's a song that you see and you don't necessarily like that version, you can imagine it as a version you DO like. I was responding to a previous reviewer and the version I actually say it is in the footnote at the bottom is only for guidance only. It's how I personally envision it, but don't let it stop you from hearing the song the way you interpret it. Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's following this so far!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Old Vendettas**

To say that the rest of Quinn's day happened to be dull was a severe understatement. It helped learning that Rachel and Brittany had been friends since they were in diapers, and Rachel was beginning to appear in their classes. Brittany talked animatedly to Rachel about how intelligent Quinn was. Quinn pretended not to hear their conversation, but found herself feeling quite embarrassed by how the Cheerio worshipped the ground she walked on. In response, Rachel didn't want to fall behind and was determined to keep up some friendly competition, something she hadn't ever reserved for anyone.

History class was usually uninteresting in Quinn's books because she had lived through most of what the teacher was already discussing. However, when the topic quickly changed to the foundation of Lima, her attention soon picked up. Mr Kershaw droned on about the boring details and Quinn quickly scanned the room. No one else seemed interested either. Rachel was listening with mild curiosity and Brittany was too busy picking dirt from under her fingernails to realise what was going on.

"You are all descended from somewhere, some of you may have roots that aren't tied to Lima," Mr Kershaw was saying. "For your first assignment this year, I want you all to pair up and dig into the roots of your family trees. I want an essay of five thousand words describing anything remotely interesting and how it all ties down to where you are today."

The class groaned in response.

"Anyone who doesn't undertake the assignment will be spending the next six weeks in detention and on janitor duty."

"Can he do that?" whispered Quinn.

"Remember what I said about Mr Kidney?" said Brittany.

"Brittany, he won the lottery and took a permanent vacation," Rachel said, smiling slightly.

At that point, the bell rang. As everyone was packing their stuff away, Quinn began wondering how she was going to do the assignment. She didn't like the idea of lying, but concluded that it was the only foreseeable way for now. Presenting documentation of her birth in 1836 was not only off-putting due to realising her true age stood at one hundred and seventy-four, but that would only everyone closer to exposing the truth. Yes, lying would have to suffice for now. After all, Frannie _did_ want to her to try and live a human life …

"So anything interesting about your family history?"

Rachel's question brought Quinn out of her temporary daze. She almost jumped, but managed to maintain her composure.

"I think my family dates back to the original settlers right here in Lima," she replied, almost too eagerly. Well, she'd said it now and there was no going back. At least she could be partially truthful. "We've moved all over the place since then, but we always seem to find out way back here." Quinn hesitated, noticing her reaction before continuing. "But I'm sure my family history will be boring, I suppose all the women were probably housewives or teachers. It wasn't like there'd be much opportunity for them back then."

"You talk like you were there," noted Rachel.

_I was,_ thought the blonde vampire.

"Why don't you two partner up?" suggested Brittany, as they came into the hallway. "I'm going to go with Puck and see if any of his family found God."

"Excuse me?" said Quinn, raising an eyebrow. They both watched her skip down to a guy with Mohawk at his locker.

"That's Noah Puckerman, but he just goes by Puck," explained Rachel. "His family are Jewish, as are mine. The three of us have been friends forever, but we like to keep it a secret because we want to further our school careers. You know that Brittany's the head of the Cheerios. Puck's on the football team with my boyfriend, Finn. They're both hoping to get scholarships for college."

"And what about you?"

Quinn could tell Rachel wanted to tell her all about herself. The way she had been blabbering on in the auditorium earlier that day, she had been fascinated with the diva. She'd never met anyone like her. However, Rachel hadn't mentioned what she wanted to do with her life. It was fair that she liked to sing and loved being in glee club, but the issue of the future had never arisen. And for once, Rachel was quite slow when it came to admitting her dreams. Was she blushing?

"I want to be on Broadway. I've always idolised Barbra Streisand, have you ever seen Funny Girl? I don't blame you if you haven't; it's over forty years old. I've always dreamed of starring in a stage adaptation of that movie. Fanny is the role I was born to play. But to do that, I need to perfect myself through glee club."

Once upon a time, Quinn had dreams. During a time when finding a husband was more important than getting the best grades, she'd wanted to travel the world with someone she truly cared about – whether it be family or friends, or even just that one person she loved. Her transition into a vampire allowed this to become a dream come true, but what about after it was done? She'd never really thought about it. Were it not for her fate, Quinn Fabray would surely have become one of the many forgotten housewives described to Rachel before, never making a direct impact.

* * *

**1854**

_Once upon a dream, Lima wasn't the town it was currently in the present. It was smaller, but had a knit-tight community. The streets were bustling with children playing together, men respectively tipping their hats when crossing paths and women talking animatedly, as they tended to their household duties. Amongst these were Frannie and Quinn, who were walking and blending in with the townspeople. Frannie wore an aqua blue dress and had her hair tied up in a ribbon, whilst the younger Fabray sister was ravishing in a red dress with her hair in a bun. The two sisters were walking through the street, taking in the everyday sights on their way to a specific destination._

"_I did not know the sheriff would allow such complacency in times like these," remarked Frannie._

"_And I knew not of your growing paranoia that you will become unwell from the outbreak of cholera, Francesca," Quinn quipped back._

_However, this earned an unwanted glare from her older sister._

"_I thought that we agreed to disagree over the use of our full names," she said and rolled her eyes. "After all, were you not the one who wanted to move on from Lucy?"_

_Quinn sighed, defeated. "Mother and Father wanted me to be a golden child, exactly like you. With changing myself, I had to change my name. I wasn't very fond of my middle name at first, but the feeling soon faded away." They came to a halt outside the gates to a plot of land. A huge white mansion was half a mile ahead. "Are you sure about this, sister? If it's too soon –"_

"_No, I have to face them with my pride intact. Robert was a coward and he will pay for his adultery."_

_It was a difficult time for Francesca Fabray. She thought that marrying Robert Williams was one of the best decisions of her life. However, after five years together, it soon became apparent that he could not bear her any children. As time had gone on, husband and wife had drifted apart. Whilst the wife had focused on remaining faithful to her vows, the husband revelled in the way of the devil – and proceeded to cheat on her more times than he could count._

_Finally, Frannie had discovered Robert in bed with the local shopkeeper, Isabella Johnson. On that day, Francesca died and became Frannie, the woman that was currently standing outside the Fabray residence with her younger sister, Quinn. Now at the age of twenty-seven and with no grandchildren to present her parents with, Frannie somehow managed to maintain her composure throughout the revelation of Robert's cheating. It had been a few days since his infidelity and she had managed to gather the courage to face the music._

_Quinn could not understand why Robert had proceeded to destroy his marriage. She was more of a hopeless romantic than her sister, however, and did not see infertility on his part as the sole reason. Frannie had been distraught when she could not bear his children and of course, that would drive a wedge between them. But the more Quinn thought about it, the more she began to realise that she did not truly know Robert at all. Perhaps Frannie hadn't, either. Her dreams of becoming a mother to her husband's children now lay in broken pieces._

_As if to comfort her, Quinn grabbed Frannie's hand and interlinked her fingers._

"_I will be right by your side for however long you need me," she smiled comfortingly._

_Frannie weakly smiled back. "Anyone who captures your affection will be extremely blessed."_

* * *

**Present**

"You look like you've got a lot on your plate."

Quinn continued to circle her index finger around the cup of coffee that was placed on the table. The voice of her companion belonged to Frannie. The older Fabray sister, now wearing her long blonde wavy hair down freely, took a seat opposite her. She looked around the success she had built up in just a few months' time and smiled proudly. Quinn sighed, sat back and glanced back at the big sister, who was nine years older.

"Just coffee," she shrugged.

"No, you're not acting like yourself," Frannie disagreed. "Usually when you worry, you're all panicky and vocal. But this time? Well, this time you're quiet and withdrawn. Did everything go ok today?"

"New attractive girl moves to boring town, immediately gets unwanted attention. What do you think?"

"You didn't slip up though, right?"

"There was a girl who I wanted to absolutely tear apart, but I kept myself together because I'm supposed to be acting human at the end of the day," remarked Quinn, who was clearly not impressed with the twenty-one questions. Frannie raised an eyebrow in response. "No, I didn't slip up. Her scent drove me crazy for a while, but I'm dealing with it." She paused briefly and examined her sister's reaction, which was calm so far. "How're things on your side?"

"Well, the grill is taking off really well. Since we've been here, it's been a popular hangout for teenagers and young adults. We offer competitive prices, especially against that awful Italian place called Breadstix."

Once Quinn had been won over by Frannie's idea to move back to Lima after over a century away, they immediately came up with a plan to blend in. Whilst Quinn was physically eighteen years old, she could easily get away with being two years younger and that gave them time to settle down for a while. Meanwhile, Frannie had more freedom with her decision. Around the time of the decision, the two had managed to escape someone stalking their every move. Frannie had deduced it was a vampire hunter; Quinn obviously thought her sister was paranoid. But with being monitored, the move was a necessity at the time.

The chance for a fresh start allowed Frannie to finally stop letting being what she was control her life and pursue a new dream of opening up her very own restaurant. Money wasn't an issue when she was immortal. After renovating an old building and hiring the right people, Frannie opened up a new grill and bar named La Capri. Quinn thought she'd call it something boring like Fabray's, but had suggested the name License to Grill due to her love of the James Bond movies. Of course, Frannie thought it was a ridiculous name.

Capri was an Italian island where Frannie met the love of her life. Originally when the two began their life of immortality, Quinn had wanted to travel to Italy to discover their distant Italian ancestry from their mother's side. With no plan in motion, Frannie reluctantly agreed. Before long, the two sisters were on the island of Capri. Not only were they discovering where they came from, but also relished in the delights of their new lives. It was on this very island Frannie met Nikolas Sigmundson.

After Robert and the consequences of becoming a vampire, Frannie declared she'd never find love again. Quinn funnily thought she'd become celibate for the rest of her life, which would prove nearly impossible with the new addition of heightened emotions that came along with the bloodlust. They'd only been on the island for two days when Nikolas introduced himself as an even older vampire himself and, in his own words, fell for Frannie's beauty. Frannie was smitten, the two spent time to know each other and the rest was history.

The history part still amused Quinn, as their love story was still continuing now to this day.

But now the sisters were back in Lima, where it all started.

The younger Fabray was confined to high school and the older one achieved her biggest dream.

"Breadstix is overrated and overpriced," Quinn was saying. "Whoever came up with the X at the end instead of the original spelling must have been desperate."

"So what _were_ you doing then?" Frannie questioned like an interrogator.

"Mostly homework," she responded, holding up her copy of _Twelfth Night_. "Mrs Parkinson set everyone individual assignments. Mine is to delve into the character of Viola and analyse why she is the way she is … or something like that."

"You could do it in your sleep. Anyway, just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. I'll leave you to it. Do you want anything from the menu?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Probably for the best. My older sister is the owner and manager of the new grill and bar. It would look unreasonable for a sixteen-year-old to actually attempt to cook at home. I'll go for the medium steak, well done."

"Coming right up," smirked Frannie, proceeding to the kitchen.

With her sister finally gone and off her case, Quinn closed _Twelfth Night_. Doing any more homework was going to give her a major headache. Even though she was immortal, vampires were still prone to the stress of everyday life. School hadn't been this intense back in the 1800's. No, it wasn't that everything was hard. It was just the chore of actually going through high school in order to keep up appearances. At that moment, she internally groaned and wondered why on earth she couldn't have just posed as a graduate, opting to work in the restaurant instead.

_But she probably doesn't want to spend all the time in the world with me,_ she eventually reasoned with herself. _It's bad enough we've spent the past one hundred and fifty-six years trying not to kill each other …_

"Hey, I didn't see you at glee club today."

She looked up to see baby-faced Brittany wearing her trademark smile. Before anything could be said, the Cheerio took a seat opposite Quinn.

"Mr Schue was talking about getting new recruits since we're still short by a few people," she was saying. "I still think you should totally sign up. You're hot, you look like could dance and I bet you have a nice voice."

"Well, I … I, um, I …"

"So this is where you've been, Pierce!"

"I just got here, Puck. I got lost in the sewers again and then found Quinn."

Now Quinn felt slightly uncomfortable. She looked up to see Puck, the Mohawk guy she saw before. He was eyeing her up and down with a sheepish grin on his face. He took a seat next to her in the booth.

"Come on, Pierce, those sewers can't be liking you after last summer," said Puck, playing along with her. Then he glanced at Quinn, who was trying her best to look interested. "'Sup? I'm Puck."

"Quinn," she nodded and turned to face Brittany again. "So you were talking about glee club?"

"Sign-ups are on the wall, you should try out. But I think Mr Schuester will be desperate to accept unicorns by now."

"So do you sing, Fabray?" asked Puck.

When did he learn her surname?

"Hey guys, can I help you?" asked Frannie, who came over with a pen and paper.

"Yeah, I'll have a piece of you," remarked Puck, eyeing her up.

"And I'll have you thrown out if you continue this womanising charade," the older Fabray said sweetly.

"We'll have two chicken burgers with fries, please," Brittany smiled apologetically.

As Frannie walked away, Quinn felt proud of her sister for standing her ground against a player like Puck. But at the same time, she was embarrassed. It wouldn't be long until they discovered that Frannie was actually her sister. No better time to tell them other than now, right?

"Oh, and Quinn?" her sister called back. "Your food should be ready soon; I'll get them to cart it out with your friends."

"You _know_ her?" asked Puck interestingly.

"She's my sister," responded Quinn.

"Oh yeah, she's the one who owns this place and opened it up a while back, right?" he continued. "Sweet place. I mean, it's kinda cooler than Breadstix and not as expensive. Least I can take all my dates here instead. Dating's a costly business."

That definitely confirmed her suspicions of him being a player. As Brittany and Puck carried on talking animatedly, that sweet succulent scent was in the air once again and Quinn could feel every vampiric urge in her body going into overdrive. Rachel walked through the door, almost as if she was looking for someone. When her eyes locked with Quinn's, it seemed as though she found them. She made her way over to them. Brittany and Puck's faces lit up when the small diva came to sit down.

Rachel took a seat next to Brittany.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Quinn," she smiled.

"You know it now, Jew babe," smirked Puck.

"Noah, that nickname is so ungentlemanly of you. How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out?" groaned Rachel. She shifted her attention to Quinn. "How was your first day? We didn't get an awful lot done in glee club, which is why we're out a little earlier than usual and I did think about going home to start pitching about my next solo, but Brittany and Noah wanted to meet them here. This looks like a great spot to meet up."

Even after their lunchtime talk, Quinn forgot how much Rachel could ramble on. The diva had no gag-reflex, so could talk – and sing – for longer than usual. Through Brittany and Puck, she was beginning to learn more about her. She learned that the girl was into different kinds of music, despite loving Broadway the most, including My Chemical Romance. Rachel had apparently won her first dancing competition at three months old; Quinn had to control herself from laughing during that moment. But one fact that was driving her inevitably crazy was how she'd gotten together with Finn Hudson.

Was it jealousy?

No, it couldn't be.

How could it be when Quinn barely knew the girl, or even the giant himself?

From what she'd seen and heard, Finn was one of the decent jocks on the football team. He was the quarterback, the most important player, and co-captain of the glee club alongside Rachel. What bothered Quinn was how they could ever see themselves as being compatible for one another. They were two different people with different interests and different personalities. Of course, she never brought this up as the diva continued to gush over him. They hadn't been officially together very long due to Finn's ex-girlfriend Amanda Yates, the former head of the Cheerios.

The story went that Finn and Amanda had been together since freshmen year when they'd respectively became the quarterback and head Cheerio. But unfortunately for Finn, his sweet nature was taken advantage of when Amanda began cheating on him with several football players. Puck himself had been tempted by the ravenous redhead, but had backed off as a sign of loyalty to Finn. Eventually, Finn had joined the glee club with everyone else with Amanda soon following. It wasn't soon after that Amanda discovered she was pregnant and made Finn believe it was his baby.

And in Finn style, he devoted himself to help her along. His growing feelings for Rachel had to be put on hold because he wanted to be a good father to "his baby". Yet when the baby's paternity was revealed to be Matt Rutherford, Finn almost beat him to a pulp and temporarily quit the glee club shortly before Sectionals. Quinn could understand if Finn had trust issues stemming from that, but fortunately, he had returned for Sectionals. At the same time, he was done with Amanda and Matt.

But of course, Finn decided to be single for a while. At the same time, Rachel got together with a guy named Jesse. As Rachel was telling Quinn the story while Brittany and Puck were playing a game of pool at the other side of the restaurant, she loved hearing her voice. It was almost seductive to her ears. Her face almost dropped when Rachel came to the part when she and Finn officially became a couple after Regionals. Their summer had been an eventful one, albeit slow. They wanted to take their relationship slowly and rightfully so.

It did not deter the rage circling in Quinn's gut, though.

She didn't quite understand it herself why she was feeling so mad about them being together. Maybe it was a vampire thing? Quinn herself had been with other guys – and girls – before, but never felt this way about them. Maybe she'd have to make a mental note to talk to Nikolas about this. After all, he was a much experienced vampire and older than the Fabray sisters' age combined.

"So what's your story?" asked Rachel, bringing the blonde out of her daze. "I mean, you don't have to tell me your entire life at this moment in time, but there's an interest in you right now. It's not everyday someone as pretty as yourself walks through the doors of McKinley."

She thought she was pretty? That was a good start. The girl was charming and she didn't even know it. Suddenly, Quinn felt shy and vulnerable. But no, she had to keep it together. Her scent still smelt delicious. A wrong move and she was in trouble. There were too many witnesses around, but at least Frannie could keep an eye on her at the same time. Her sister was cleaning a table near Brittany and Puck. She sensed Quinn's reluctance and their eyes met. Frannie warningly shook her head.

"It's just me, my sister Frannie and her partner Nikolas," answered Quinn. "We move around a lot; Nikolas is a businessman. We were in New York last time, but his work has him grounded here for a few years. It might be nice to stick around and actually make some friends for once." Then she motioned over to her sister, who was now in deep conversation with a young waitress. "That's Frannie. She just renovated this whole place to be a grill and bar. It's been her eternal dream to have a business of her own. Now she has."

"But what about you?" asked Rachel. "Don't you have dreams of your own? I already said I wanted to be a Broadway star and become the next Fanny Brice."

"I don't know, it feels like I'll have forever to think about it," shrugged the blonde vampire. She was now playing on the puns, thinking she was hilarious. Of course, Rachel wouldn't get it. Frannie probably would if she'd tuned into their conversation.

If she was being truly honest, Quinn hadn't thought about her personal aspirations in life ever since her last boyfriend, Emilio Iglesias, was killed by vampire hunters in 1902. She'd wanted to turn him, but he wanted to wait until he was at least a year or two older than her physically. But at that time when she lived in Spain with him, vampire hunters were the talk of the town. Eventually, they'd realised what she was and she tried to flee, but at the expense of Emilio. She grimly thought back to when he sacrificed himself – as a human – to their barrage of crossbows and perished almost instantly. That was the last time Quinn was ever with a guy. It wasn't that being with guys either got them killed or they broke her heart. Something had changed a few years later. She'd always liked guys and girls, but now she was only attracted to girls.

Living as long as she had, it was inevitable that Quinn would experiment with her sexuality. After thinking about her first two loves, she knew she was bisexual at the time. She'd always been attracted to guys and girls. It wasn't the case of picking a gender at the end of the day; she just wanted to be with someone – _anyone_ – that loved her. Just thinking about that was getting her all hot and bothered right now.

Her original dream, as she had thought about before, was to travel the world. Being a vampire didn't have any boundaries – except for the sun, something she and Frannie had actually managed to overcome – and thus allowed this dream to be a reality. But once one dream had come true, it didn't seem as important anymore. There was hardly anywhere new to go. After travelling the world, Quinn had always thought about writing about her experiences. Then again, the constant reminder of being immortal and odds of vampire hunters finding her were there.

"I wanted to be a writer, I guess," she shrugged. "But after my parents died, I … I'm not sure."

Rachel glanced at her sympathetically and decided not to push the matter.

* * *

**1854**

"_Bravery," whispered Quinn._

_She and Frannie were stood in the gardens of the Fabray mansion, taking in the scene. Russel and Judy Fabray were among Lima's wealthiest. They had numerous plantations across the town that had slaves working day and night. Quinn had always disagreed with the way slaves were treated and thought they deserved to be free. Frannie was of a similar mind, but often had to restrain her little sister from saying something out of line to their father. Russel was a dominating figure, always thinking about the image of their family. Meanwhile, Judy was the apple of the townspeople's eyes and yet may have well been a trophy wife at the same time. After all, Russel would not let the opportunity to flaunt his wife and daughters pass._

_A tea party was ongoing with some of the other rich families interacting with one another. Frannie observed her parents talking with the sheriff and mayor nearby. She was nervous, but carried on with Quinn's full support by her side. The two sisters blended in with the ongoing events and came to a halt when they reached their parents. When it appeared that Russel did notice his daughters, but paid no mind and continued talking to his guests, Quinn cleared her throat loudly._

"_Francesca, Quinn," smiled Judy._

_Frannie did not smile back. She was still reeling from anyone using her full name._

"_Mother," she said monotonously. Then she turned to Russel. "Father."_

"_If you would excuse me for one moment, Mayor Richards –" began Russel._

_The mayor beamed away at the Fabray sisters. "Not at all, Mr Fabray. I must be getting back to the office soon to be dealing with our current … problems. Good day to you, sir. Mrs Fabray. Francesca. Quinn." With that, he departed with the sheriff in tow._

_Russel did not look impressed. "Francesca Lauren Fabray –"_

"_Dear, not in front of the guests," whispered Judy, cutting him off. Her husband glared at her. "Please, let's go inside."_

"_It would be inappropriate for the hosts to slip away from their own party!" he hissed._

"_This is more important," urged Quinn, clearly not happy with her father's attitude._

_The Fabray family quickly excused themselves for a few moments and proceeded to head into Russel's study back in the mansion. Frannie started to tell her parents about Robert's infidelity, as Quinn gazed around the study. She hadn't been here many times, but knew that the room held more secrets than she thought. There was a large painting above the fireplace of the Fabray's when they were younger – and happier. This saddened Quinn. To think that Russel now strived on their image rather than values was hypocrisy._

_Judy was the first to comfort Frannie. Quinn then turned to gaze at her father, unsure of what he would do next. He wore an expression mixed of rage and shame._

"_The sheriff has to be told," he said quietly._

"_But what about will happen to Robert?" sobbed Frannie._

"_Robert should have thought about the consequences long before he decided to commit adultery," responded Russel. "This does not bring me any pleasure, my daughter, but Sheriff Benedict will have to personally convict his own son of this crime. You have to stop loving that dirt, that waste of a man."_

_As Frannie became inconsolable, Quinn couldn't help noticing the lack of emotion in her father's voice. Did he even care about any of them? What would happen when Quinn's turn came to finding a suitor? She'd only turned eighteen years old mere weeks ago. There were already a few suitors trying to capture her heart, but would they break it into pieces like Robert had done with Frannie? Could she really let someone in, only for them to throw everything back in her face? Just how did her mother cope with her emotionless father? Was this "love"? Was it a myth, an illusion to hide the awful truth?_

_Deliberating on these questions, the Fabray's were interrupted by a knock on the door. After being told to come in, a maid entered a few seconds later._

"_Miss Quinn, you have a visitor," she said. "She says that she requests your presence immediately."_

* * *

**Present**

Those same questions occurred again in Quinn's mind, as she watched Rachel interact with Brittany and Puck at the pool table. The diva had never really been one for the game, but she was trying. Since she was adamant about the arts, some things were almost alien to her. Quinn smiled, as she finally shot her first ball into a hole. The diva's eyes met with the vampire's. There was an awfully familiar level of trust right there from Quinn's perspective. Even though the diva was at the other side of the room, the scent was becoming too intense by now.

Although she'd eaten, human food did not keep the vampiric hunger at bay for too long. She wanted to drink alcohol since that was the best way to keep it away, but she was underage by law. Quinn could've scoffed at the law if it knew how she truly was. She grabbed her things and made her way over to the pool table. The three teenagers' faces dropped; they knew what was happening.

"You're going home?" asked Brittany sadly.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and it's getting a little late," nodded Quinn.

"I could offer you a ride home," said Puck.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to walk."

"You can't go home on your own," reasoned Rachel. "At least maybe wait until closing time, so that your sister can take you?"

Their responses were cute, but Quinn knew that she was more dangerous than the potential murderers, rapists and criminals out there in the big bad world. "Honestly, I'll be fine. I just need a walk to think and get the fresh air." She quickly grabbed a piece of paper, not knowing why she was doing this. She wrote her phone number on it and passed it to Rachel of all people. "Text me in about an hour to see if I got home ok."

Brittany went doe-eyed. "Can I have it, too? I still think you're cool and totally hot."

"Sure," nodded Quinn.

"How about me, sugar mama?" said Puck, pulling the womanising act out again.

"Shut up, Noah," said Rachel and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," smiled Quinn.

She walked up to Frannie, who was sat at a table in the corner typing away on her laptop.

"Doing much?"

"Just running the figures," replied her sister. She looked up. "Oh, you're going. Do you want to take the car?"

"I need some fresh air, but thanks anyway," said Quinn, shaking her head. "I just wanted to let you know that I was going home. It's been a long day and being around these –" She lowered her voice, so that no one could hear. "– _Humans_ has been exhausting."

"That's not the girl you wanted to tear apart, is it?"

Frannie motioned over to Rachel.

"Because she can talk for America," she continued. "Just please be careful and no more slipping up. We came back here for several reasons and most of all? I want you to be happy for once. Make some friends, join that glee club your friends won't shut up, be a cheerleader if you want. We're vampires; we can do anything we want."

Quinn smiled, as she headed to the door. "See you later, Frannie."

As she left La Capri, she thought back to their relationship as sisters. Although they were nine years apart, they had a silent mutual respect for one another. Whilst Frannie used to be stumbling in and out of love until she met Nikolas, Quinn had struggled to come to terms with being a vampire. They helped and covered for one another when they needed it the most. _That_ was the relationship she wished anyone had, if they could learn anything from them.

Lima had changed significantly since 1854, however. There wasn't an awful lot left behind from the time of the settlers through to the present. Perhaps it was for the better, as thinking about her life as a human was often too painful. Although it was nice to look back at the fond memories, Quinn wanted to look forward. She'd originally argued to Frannie that coming back to Lima wasn't going forward with their lives. But the way her first day at high school had panned out, Quinn was now beginning to think it was a good idea after all.

She strolled through the park nearby and took in the sunset. It was true that vampires couldn't walk in the sun itself, but they'd figured a way around that. She grasped her red crystal necklace that had been previously hidden underneath her shirt. Shortly before their transformations, the Fabray sisters had been given these necklaces – Frannie's was an aqua blue – as a gift. These necklaces were enchanted with moonlight by a witch and prevented them from being burned in the daylight. At least that way they wouldn't be suspected by vampire hunters. Or perhaps not at first, as she then grimly thought about Emilio.

There was a particular part in Lima that she had wanted to visit alone since coming home. Perhaps now might have been as good of a chance as any other. She didn't want Frannie to come with her, as she wanted to see it and reflect upon her immortality. There had been a lot of good – and bad – choices made that had led her right to this moment. Quinn waited until the coast was clear and used her vampire speed to swiftly run through the forest. The feeling of having everything sweep by her at such a high speed had always been a thrill. It felt like she was an almighty god that commanded everything before her.

Quinn came to a halt upon seeing something.

Leaning against the wall with a bloody wound in his neck was none other than Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend. At this moment in time, Quinn felt nothing but sympathy – and bloodlust – in her gut. He looked barely conscious, as he looked upon her. There was no way Frannie had done this. This wasn't her way. She wouldn't _dare_ go out and hurt humans; they weren't playthings in her books. Nikolas hadn't done it either; he was currently out of town for another few days. Quinn was also aware of her actions, as she hadn't relapsed in a few months. She'd promised Frannie and Nikolas that she was done with drinking fresh from the neck and opted for blood bags instead.

But the amount of blood that Finn had lost was driving Quinn insane. It was not perhaps as crazy as Rachel's scent had, yet it was enough to throw her off the edge. She fought hard not to let her vampiric face emerge. Her fangs would replace her teeth and her eyes would darken, her sclera becoming pitch black and her iris fuelling with a raging red. It became evident that this would soon happen, as she was currently fighting off the urge to feed. Someone was playing a dangerous game.

The blonde vampire tried to turn away, but was met with an unexpected sight.

Standing before her was a slim Latina with natural black hair that dropped just below her chest and brown menacing eyes that were enjoying Quinn's weakness come into play. She was currently dressed in a leather jacket, purple t-shirt, jeans and high-heel boots. The shock of seeing the new arrival caught Quinn off her guard, as the Latina grabbed hold of her throat and pinned her to the wall next to Finn at superhuman speed. She wordlessly grabbed the blonde's chin and forced her to look at the quarterback's bleeding figure.

"I thought you could need a lesson about what you really are, but you seem to think you can just strut all over your true nature," she hissed.

"S – Santana …" choked Quinn.

* * *

**Aha! So yes, Santana is going to be in this story as a fellow spiteful vampire. More will be revealed about where she stands with Quinn, Frannie, etc from the next chapter. Please review, as your feedback motivates and inspires me to get quicker updates out. Thanks!**


	3. The Sire Bond

**So here is the highly anticipated chapter you've all been waiting for! It's been very difficult to get it up this week, as I've not really had a lot of time for writing with a lot of real life commitments. However, I'm aiming to update at least once a week. If I don't do this, then feel free to scream and shout at me, whether it's through review or PM. All joking aside, I'll try updating more frequently when the inspiration and motivation hits me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it focuses on the Quinn/Santana dynamic you saw at the end of chapter two. There are no songs again in this chapter, but we'll get some singing in the next one. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Sire Bond**

**1854**

"_What are you waiting for, Quinnie?" said Judy._

_Amidst the sobbing of her sister, Quinn had forgotten that an old friend recently returned from her long trip out of town. She glanced at Russel, who she could see outside through the window. He was speaking to the sheriff and trying not to lose his temper. Judy was still comforting Frannie, although her hysterical state had lessened since being in the arms of her mother. The youngest Fabray was not a selfish person and hesitated at her mother's question._

"_You should see her, Quinn," Frannie finally spoke up. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper._

_She hesitated again and looked at her older sister. It was clear she was hurting, but felt safe with their mother. Quinn nodded and mouthed 'thank you' before emerging into a brisk walk out of her father's study. Once she was out of their sight, she held the sides of her dress and broke into a jog through the long corridors. She passed more paintings, mostly of the many generations of Fabray's that came before them. The bond that ran between herself and her old friend ran deeper than blood._

_Eventually, Quinn reached the ballroom of the mansion. It was decorated with golden chandeliers, rich architecture and angels were painted across the ceiling. Standing right in the centre of the magnificent room was a slim Latina with black wavy hair that draped down to her shoulders, brown gleaming eyes and wore a purple dress. The smile on her face could probably make the strongest man's knees tremble weakly._

"_You took your time to find me," she smiled._

_Quinn had an even bigger smile. "Santana!"_

_Even though she was slightly short of breath with running from the study, the blonde ran up to her friend. When she was near her, Quinn reached out to throw her arms around her neck …_

* * *

**Present**

Quinn struggled against Santana's iron grip. Although she was choking and would probably pass out anytime soon, she still couldn't technically die. For one, she was already dead. And for another, vampires could only be killed by very few methods. Those included the traditional stake to the heart, the heart actually being ripped out or decapitation of the head. There were probably many other methods of madness, but those were the common ones she'd encountered over the years. Drinking from blood bags sustained Quinn, but it made her weaker. It was the only way she could control herself around humans. After all, she had tried animal blood at first and killing them, even though it was often as painless as possible, was too much for her emotional state.

Meanwhile, Santana was a vampire that relished in the life of a vampire. It was clear by her foreboding face that she was the one behind the attack on Finn. She was never one to shy away from the crimes she had committed. Still holding Quinn by the throat, she glanced down at Finn who had now slid down the wall and was clutching his neck in a futile attempt to stop it from bleeding. Quinn was wrestling with herself, as her vampiric face kept appearing and disappearing every few seconds. Santana sighed and shook her head, clearly disappointed.

"I would've strut in with that god-awful The One and Only song blaring into your clueless skull, but I've always had a habit of just skipping straight to business," she drawled, grabbing Quinn's chin to stare into her brown eyes again. "You've disappointed me yet again, Q. Just when are you going to realise that mingling with these human losers isn't how you're meant to function? They're our toys to play with …" She raised an eyebrow at Finn, who was now almost passed out. "To screw with."

"You … you didn't –" raged Quinn.

"Oh relax, Fabray. I didn't do anything of the sort … _yet_. But it'd be too easy, wouldn't it? I personally don't see why you haven't Influenced the quarterback to go back to his – what is it? – Cheerio. What a delightful word for them. With him out of the way, you and that loudmouth diva could have been getting. It. On. Right. Now."

"Leave Rachel out of this!"

"Oh, but you've involved yourself with the dwarf now. The way you linger over her is absolutely fascinating; I can hear your twisted breathing from outside La Capri. That's right, I could hear every nauseating action you made, whether it be your play on your not-so-hilarious immortal puns or the way your heart beat faster every time you thought about caressing that Jew in your arms."

Quinn should have been used to this by now. Santana had always been insulting because of her own insecurities and that was fine. Yet once again, she felt enraged just the same way when she thought about Finn with Rachel. Something bigger was happening here. It was something she hadn't ever felt before. This was beginning to feel more than jealousy. In her mind, she couldn't stand the idea of Finn touching her or even Santana launching her insults about her. Rachel was all, but consuming her mind. It had to be something … _supernatural_.

Finally, she stopped struggling. She allowed her vampiric face to finally show itself and stare right back at Santana. Quinn could see the blood, but she could also hear the faint beating of Finn's heart. Santana stopped speaking and glanced at the blonde. She wasn't fighting anymore, was she finally going to give in again? Perhaps there was optimism after all. Quinn weakly put a hand on Santana's shoulder like she needed the weight for support and slowly walked over to Finn's figure. Once strong enough to stand on her own, she let go of Santana and bent down to Finn. The blood was mere inches away from her face. If she could just taste some now, then maybe there wouldn't be any need to keep fighting …

And maybe Santana was right. Rachel was all Quinn had thought about since inhaling her scent. She looked up at the Latina, who was nodding her head encouragingly.

It would just be too easy to give into those urges, wouldn't it?

Suddenly, Quinn bit into her wrist and held it up to Finn's mouth. Although he was still incredibly close to unconsciousness, he struggled against this new invasion of privacy. Eventually, the quarterback relented and began to drink instead. Santana crossed her arms, disappointment stretched across her face. After a few more moments, Quinn released her wrist and looked down at his wound. Slowly, but surely, it was starting to heal. Relief swept through her body. At least now the team wouldn't be losing their best player …

"What's wrong, Q? Auntie Tana gave you a chance to remember who you _really_ are and instead you side with these … humans," spat Santana. Her tone was threatening, but taunting and playful all at the same time. "Look at this way: you're obsessed with the midget, I totally get it. No, really. But you had a wasted opportunity; you just saved this overgrown giant and who does he get to stay with?"

_I'm better than her. I'm better than her._

"Aww, are you wrestling with your conscience? Maybe that's what will be your undoing."

_She doesn't care for anyone. She never has. She was always a mistake._

"But then _she's_ in there somewhere."

Quinn instantly froze. She shuddered from fear, knowing exactly what her former best friend was talking about. Santana glanced at Finn, who was somewhat passed out by now, and shook her head. Then she glanced at Quinn, who looked like she was suffering from some panic attack. Her plan was going smoothly. Now she just had to push a bit more and maybe the desired result would emerge.

"And you know it, don't you?" the Latina continued. "How long's it been since the last time – ten years? You know as well as I do that you can't escape your past. Even with that self-righteous bitch of a sister trying her best to cover for you, we both know that your problem won't go away. And of course, your problem is a _nightmare_. For me, well, it's a fucking dream come true."

_I have to get a grip. Ten years. It's been ten years. I'M in control. I won't become –_

Her inner thoughts were cut off when Santana charged at her again with vampiric speed. Quinn was pinned to the wall once more, struggling to break through. Santana was clearly still playing with humans and taking every opportunity to feed when it arose. She looked frightfully into Santana's eyes again. That innocence she once saw from 1854 had all, but vanished from her existence. Instead she saw the coldness, the manipulative monster that she had endured ever since.

Santana enjoyed the power that she had over Quinn. Becoming a vampire had been the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Not only was she free from the judgemental town of Lima, but she could pursue everything she dreamt of. It had taken her sometime after her transition to understand this, but once she had grasped the basics of being immortal, it hadn't been too hard to figure out. What she saw before her was everything she needed.

And then the Latina crashed her lips against the blonde's quivering figure.

Quinn had never felt so scared in her life. This wasn't what she expected her to do. She could feel Santana forcefully gaining entry into her mouth, her tongue now gripping her own and holding her into place. The Latina was enjoying tormenting her old friend, but had an ulterior motive, one that Quinn herself resented. Santana finally broke from Quinn to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed, breathless. Still shaking, not sure whether it was from the shock or the pleasure …

Finn had come around from his brief few moments of unconsciousness. He glanced at the two and his eyes widened. His hand traced where the Latina had bitten him. It was now gone. How could that have been possible? And why was she kissing Quinn like a long lost lover, finally reunited? Santana took note of the young boy, rolling her eyes. She let go of Quinn, who slid down the wall and tried to catch her breath back. She didn't notice the interaction of glances shared between her and the giant.

"What the … what's going on!?" he hissed. "You … I don't … Quinn … what?"

Santana grabbed his face, groaning at how tall he was and how long she had to stretch out. "I had fun with you tonight, Finnocence, but it's time for you to take a hike." Her eyes started to darken. "You were taking a walk in the woods thinking about your life, got lost and your phone was on vibrate. Now go home and forget this ever happened."

Finn's expression changed to a blank one. Without hesitation, he turned around and started walking away from the scene. Santana smirked. It was easy to Influence humans into doing what she wanted. The quarterback's mind was so innocent and pure; it didn't take much to sway him with her Power. Once he was out of sight, Santana turned back to Quinn. She was on the floor now, whimpering painfully. That could only mean one thing: the plan was working and it wouldn't be long now.

She returned to the blonde, bent down and held her arms down, straddling the blonde. Quinn looked like she was still in pain. Her eyes were still closed. Her breathing was fast. Santana revelled in the control she had over her once again. Then she started kissing the blonde's neck. Quinn gasped at the unwanted attention. This was madness.

"Come out to play, Lucy," Santana whispered quietly in her ear between kisses. "You've waited to escape for ten years and I've been busting my ass to find you."

That was the trigger Quinn needed.

Regaining control of herself, she threw Santana off her and she went crashing into the wall. The blonde rose to her feet, wiping the dirt and dust from her clothes. The Latina rose to her feet swiftly. Her vampiric face was beginning to show. Quinn stood her ground, refusing to allow hers to show. She looked back at Finn's blood, still wet and delicious on the floor. Unfortunately, this allowed Santana the opening to make the first move. She grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the same wall.

Quinn wasn't about to go down with a fight, however. Although she once drank animal blood, her strength and Power had increased significantly since discovering she could sustain human blood in bags that Nikolas supplied her with directly from hospitals. It was enough to ensure that they wouldn't be missing much, but also wouldn't notice the missing ones. Drinking fresh from the neck was the way of most vampires. However, the blonde had to ensure she didn't drink as much blood as the regular vampire. Drinking more than she should was usually the red button that would cause her to go off the rails and become someone else …

"Get over it, San! She's not coming back!" snarled Quinn.

She rushed at the Latina and started using her knowledge of martial arts. The two clashed, coming to deadly blows. Santana was strong, but had always underestimated Quinn's speed. The blonde had always been the fastest of the two when they were racing as humans, so it was only natural that was passed on in their undead lives. Santana had always relied on brute strength, especially from her transition; her quick temper often led her astray. The polar opposite, Quinn used her quick-thinking to her advantage and strategized. Currently, she was holding her former friend's arms and using every ounce in her strength to keep her away.

Finally, Santana's vampiric face emerged. There was no emotion expressed upon it, except for rage. Briefly caught off guard, Quinn was thrown across the forest and into a tree. She felt her spine snap and the pain for a few moments before it healed itself. As she picked herself up from the floor, Quinn looked up to see Santana sitting up in the next tree. Her monstrous look had vanished, but the sinister side had not gone away just yet. She jumped down and walked up to her slowly. Quinn readied herself.

The Latina threw her hands up in the air. "I don't want to break your pretty face more than I want to," she admitted. "So I'll back off for now, for Lucy's sake."

"She's not coming back!" snarled the blonde.

"Oh, but I'm _counting_ on it. You see, you don't get to say when or where Lucy decides to have a session. I tried tonight and I can see you've got shit together, Fabray. But next time –"

"There won't be a next time!"

"There will be so long as I'm around."

"You're not leaving?"

"I want to see what entices you to live the human life," said Santana and rolled her eyes as if it was a fading trend. "Your love-struck sister, I get it. She wants a business, maybe even kids. Shame that she never got what she wanted with Robert."

"I see what you're doing," Quinn sighed sadly. "You're trying to get me angry and emotional at the same time, hoping that she'll come out." She walked up to her rival and stopped when she was inches away from her face. The sound of Santana's increased heartbeat all, but filled her ears. "It's been ten years since you last saw her, _ten years_. I'm finally in control and nothing you do here is going to bring her out." She scoffed, amused with the idea of her dark side emerging. "I don't know what Lucy ever saw in you. You're a spiteful, twisted monster."

Then she turned away from the Latina, smiling slightly at the victorious moment. As Santana started cursing under her breath, Quinn wanted to relish in this for now. She had a sneaky suspicion that she'd see her in school the following day. Her former friend had a habit of making her life miserable every time Lucy went back in her shell. It had been a regular occurrence since the day Lucy made the decision to turn her into a vampire. And as much as she denied it, that very memory haunted Quinn.

She pushed it to the back of her mind and carried on walking home. There weren't many people out in the street by now and wouldn't be judging her messy appearance from the recent fight. Brawling in a forest wasn't her idea of a Monday night.

* * *

When she reached the new Fabray residence, Quinn sighed.

She missed the idea of her old home, the mansion. Back in the 1800's, back in her childhood. This house was plain as anything, Frannie was literal when she said they had to blend in and so this meant no extravagant spending on decorating their new house. As she entered the house, she was hit with the luscious scent of flowers. Again, this was Frannie.

"_If anyone ever comes to our home, then we have to make it welcoming,"_ the older Fabray had said.

That was fair, but Quinn found that she was lonely and tired of living the immortal life. Suddenly feeling broody, she dashed upstairs to her bedroom at vampire speed, dumped her schoolbag by the door and walked over to her dressing room. Her hair was a little messy, that was for sure. Any injuries sustained to her face had completely healed by now. It was sometimes difficult to stare into the face of perfection, or at least that's what everyone called her. She sat down, sighed and thought about what she had given up since 1854. Her hand slipped to the drawer to her right and pulled out an old picture.

Her fingers traced the redheaded beauty staring back at her.

Quinn closed her eyes, but a single teardrop did not fall. Thinking of the past only reminded her of the one thing she had done right – meeting Anna. Her red hair fell in waves down to her shoulders, but the one feature that the vampire remembered her for was those light blue eyes that saw into her soul. Anna had been so humble and devoted as a young girl that tripped into her life like a rock.

_Not now,_ she thought. _I haven't thought about her for twenty years._

The blaring of her cell phone brought Quinn away from the memories of the past and back into the present. She quickly discarded the photo back into the drawer and picked it up without so much as looking at the caller ID.

"H – Hello?"

"_Quinn? Is this really you?"_

Rachel.

In that instant, Quinn instantly felt at ease. The pains of dealing with Santana and losing Anna were gone in a flash. Although the feeling had never been lost, the attraction to the diva was restored fully at hearing her voice. She fought hard to control what she had to say next.

"It's m-me," she said shakily. _I've always been here, right before your birth. Waiting, hoping …_

"_Are you ok?"_ she asked worriedly. _"I don't mean to be contradictory or condescending, but you sound like you've just had a heart attack and I don't want to be calling out the emergency services for such a –"_

"I just … jumped when you called me," Quinn said quickly. "I was in the middle of –" She glanced at her schoolbag. "– Reading _Twelfth Night_. I, uh, I was really into my book." That sounded lame.

However, Rachel just chuckled. _"Anyway, you wanted me to call you in an hour, right? I know that it's been approximately fifty-three minutes since our last social meeting, but I was about to go to sleep and wanted to make sure you got home safely. I'm sure that Brittany was more concerned about playing with Lord Tubbington and last I saw, Puck was hitting on a waitress that worked at your sister's restaurant."_

Although falling in love with the sound of the girl's voice, Quinn deliberately held herself back from mentioning Finn. Hopefully, the quarterback had found his way back home. Her Influence may not have been as strong as Santana's, but she could've convinced him, anyway. Speaking of which, why had Santana gone so easy on him and not used him to expose her? Was that not her style anymore? That tactic had been what led to Emilio dying in Spain back in 1902. She was still sore about his death, although her old feelings for him had all but disappeared. There was the loss of an innocent life. Despite vampire hunters delivering the final blow, Santana had instigated it.

Hearing Rachel gush on about the glee club was interesting to say the least. She talked on for an hour about how they had planned a performance in the quad the following day. Quinn was looking forward to it. Despite not liking the idea of seeing everyone else possibly taking the same attention as the diva, she still wanted to see Rachel in clothes that were as hip hop as Jay-Z. Before long, Rachel was lamenting over sleeping later than usual, and yet was enthused by talking openly about anything and everything with her new friend.

"_I want to see what entices you to live the human life."_

Well, Quinn would let Santana see exactly what it was. There had been many reasons to embrace it, but Rachel had turned out to be the main reason today. She couldn't suppress the smile from her face, barely moments from finishing her phone conversation. Knowing Frannie would be fine even with a rampant Latina stalking the streets of Lima, Quinn changed and went to sleep in her new bed. As she slept, she dreamt of Rachel for the first time …

* * *

_The doors of McKinley High School embraced the vampiric Quinn Fabray more than she'd expected. They were literally opening up for her. Instead of questioning it, she strode right through them and took in the scene of a busy morning of the hallway. It was littered with students going about their daily business at their lockers, walking to class and talking to each other. Some of them even nodded and said hi to her. Was this a taste of paradise? All she'd ever wanted was to be accepted._

_At the end of the hallway was Rachel at her locker. Finn was behind her, although Quinn could only see his back at this point. The diva had that award-winning smile. Paradise might have been far away, as the blonde only knew what was happening at this point. She lowered her face, sighed and turned to walk out the same way she came in._

"_Hey, Quinn!"_

_Strangely enough, the voice belonged to the quarterback. She turned back around to find he was walking towards her. When he was close enough, he gave her a hug. Quinn felt confused in this sudden, but familiar warmth. He let go of her after a few seconds and wore his trademark goofy smile that could charm any – well, except her and Santana – girl._

"_Um, Finn?"_

"_Make sure that you ask for the vegan menu at Breadstix. I know you want to take her to La Capri, but I think she's expecting that. Surprise her; take a picture of her face!"_

_He patted her on the shoulder before joining Puck at his locker. Quinn shrugged off whatever weird feeling she had since walking through and looked at Rachel. She was looking at her like she was falling in love for the first time. The blonde felt her heart quicken and was frozen by it. The diva then smiled sheepishly and walked towards her, soon breaking into a jog. Once she was close enough, she threw her arms around her neck and pushed her against a locker. A nerd with glasses and an afro raised his hands, claiming no responsibility for touching either of them._

"_I did nothing!" he protested._

"_It's rude to stare, Jewfro!" Puck yelled._

_Jacob Ben Israel went hurrying down the hallway and out of view._

_Once he was gone, Rachel crashed her lips against Quinn's. The blonde was startled at first, although she had craved this so much in just the space of a day. But then she settled into the warmth of her touch and responded. She allowed Rachel access into her mouth and it wasn't long before the two started a battle of dominance with their tongues. However, Rachel was winning this round and Quinn found herself surprised. The diva was supposed to be innocent – who taught her such devilish tactics?_

_Rachel broke off from the kiss. Quinn was left breathless, craving for more._

"_You're slacking, but you taught me well," she whispered wickedly into her ear._

_Was this really a dream? Finn looked like he hadn't even dated Rachel, everyone was accepting Quinn for who she was and the best of all, Rachel was lighting her body on fire. Quinn felt Rachel take her hand and dragged her into the auditorium. They hurried onto the stage and then stopped. Quinn tucked a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear and stared at her like she was flawless._

"_You are so beautiful," she simply said._

_Rachel captured Quinn by the lips again. She was caught off guard again and this time, she went tumbling to the ground. The diva was dragged down with her. Quinn didn't feel much pain and realised that she was still immortal. Did Rachel know? She was about to find out, as she was now being straddled by the diva and kissed on her neck. Quinn didn't realise how passionate the future Broadway star could be. Her every desire was coming true and now there was just one more …_

"_Wait, are we skipping class?" she whispered breathlessly._

"_We're skipping the rest of our mortal lives," moaned Rachel, as she was now onto the other side of her neck. "I want to be with you forever. I don't want to wait any longer." She then positioned her face, so that was she barely inches away from Quinn's lips. "I want you to turn me."_

_But that wasn't the desire she was looking for._

"_What?"_

"_We've discussed it a thousand times, Quinn. You wanted to wait until we were the same age, physically speaking. But I am now. It's been a month since my eighteenth birthday. It's a new year and you said that you'd be willing to listen once we got through last Christmas. I've proven that I'm more than enough for you, haven't I?"_

_She grabbed Quinn's face and studied it._

"_I want to be with you forever."_

_Quinn closed her eyes, knowing that this was just one of TWO desires she wanted from Rachel. This would hardly qualify for first choice, however. When she opened her eyes, she now saw that Santana was straddling her instead of the diva. Quinn tried to escape, but now saw that chains were tying her hands and feet to the auditorium floor._

"_Did you really think that the dwarf will ever want you like that?" scoffed the Latina. Although Quinn's attempts to escape were futile, Santana stroked her face. The blonde shuddered at her touch. "I've never seen you like this before. You're practically an open book now, whereas you used to be a complete mystery. But fear not, my darling Lucy, I'll free you from this wretched devil."_

* * *

Quinn jolted awake and slammed Santana into the wall by the throat. The time was now 3am, as she saw from the alarm clock. Santana laughed manically, as Frannie sped into the bedroom and was appalled by what she saw. The Latina noticed the older Fabray and rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, _Francesca_," quipped Santana.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" hissed Frannie.

"I was hoping she'd stop pestering us and find somewhere new to terrorise," reasoned Quinn.

"Well, she's lucky Nikolas isn't here. He'd have far worse planned."

"Planned than what?" questioned Santana.

But before Quinn had the chance to react, Frannie dashed forward and broke the hold her sister had over the Latina. She grabbed her and snapped her neck. Santana slumped to the floor, unconscious. Quinn wasn't impressed with her sister's antics, but was relieved nevertheless. Ten minutes later, they were in Frannie's car dropping her unconscious body just inside the apartment she was staying at (Quinn had found the address in Santana's purse). The two vampires sped back to the car before anyone could notice and drove off into the night.

"This isn't good," said Frannie, never taking her eyes off the road since putting the keys into the ignition.

"_She's_ the one terrorising _me_!" protested Quinn and threw her head back, frustrated. "I have three quiet months without her stalking us and then the first chance she gets, not only does she try to use Finn to get me back on drinking blood fresh from the neck but tries to charm Lucy to returning by invading my dreams!" At this point, she realised she was ranting Rachel Berry style.

"And what about the quarterback, is he ok?"

"How do you know who he is?"

"That small girl you wanted to make your dinner tonight at the restaurant wouldn't stop talking about him."

So that answered the question. Quinn should have known Frannie would be eavesdropping into conversations not only for her personal interests, but to look out for the both of them.

"She got into your head. How again?"

"I don't know," admitted Quinn. "I mean, there's the possibility of her using the sire bond –"

"Santana might always feel the strain of the sire bond, but it's not something you feel constantly because you weren't the one who turned her," interrupted Frannie. She gave her sister a grave look. "Lucy did that." Then she turned her attention back onto the road.

Quinn thought about it for a few moments. She thought about Santana's tactics – the verbal insults, the touching, the temptation to make her feed again, the fighting and now invading her dreams.

"She's playing mind games," she realised. "Sorry if this is really uncomfortable for you, but she really tried everything to bring Lucy back – kissing, the touchy-feely stuff. She's clever; she knows she can't bring her around with the physical stuff like last time. Now she's using her Power to get in my head." The thought of this made Quinn shudder. "How much longer until Nikolas returns?"

"I'm calling him first thing in the morning. If he knows Santana's around, then he'll be having more than just words with her."

Quinn shuddered, although not like the other times like she had done lately. Nikolas was a lot older than anyone could imagine. He was very powerful within the vampiric world and had to keep Santana away from her a lot over the past century and a half. He knew that the Latina would continue to plot and try to get Lucy back. Unfortunately, his ill-timed "business meeting" away from the Fabray sisters couldn't have happened at a worse occasion.

When they returned home, Frannie took the keys out and looked at her little sister. She was sat staring into space, frozen. She did not envy Quinn, but sympathised with her instead. Receiving the unwanted attention from Lucy's sire was something the younger Fabray had never gotten used to. Instead of crying and becoming emotional, Quinn wore a mask of invulnerability; no one could hurt her that way. She concealed the vast majority of her feelings, holding them in until she was alone and let them burst. Frannie often wished her sister could be more honest, despite being so close already. But over a hundred and fifty years together would do that …

Eventually, the older Fabray relented and left the car. Quinn did not hesitate and followed her.

Once inside the house, the sisters headed straight for the kitchen. As Frannie made coffee, Quinn stared off into space. Although thinking of Rachel before during their phone call had been a relief, all her previous thoughts returned to their rightful places in her mind. Frannie could tell Quinn was dwelling on the past, as she recognised the symptoms. Losing all sense of the present world and staring into the distance would do that. She handed her sister a coffee and took a large gulp of hers.

"We can't let her win," she said. That caught her sister's attention. "This is just the beginning."

"Of Lucy?" Quinn dared to ask.

"Nik will drive her away, I promise," whispered Frannie and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**1854**

_The thrill of becoming a new vampire had all, but taken over Quinn. She found herself now free to go wherever and whenever she pleased. Having bonded with Frannie on the island of Capri, she had taken the time to return home with what she had learned about her Italian heritage on her mother's side of the family. One day, she'd promised herself to learn Italian. Yes, that would be the perfect way to remember Judy Fabray. The thought of the day she died still sent shivers down her spine._

_Slowly, but surely, the carriage she was sat in came to a halt. Were they here already?_

_Quinn glanced at her present company, a wealthy young man whose neck was dripping with blood. He was barely conscious. She remembered him as a vile monster that preyed upon women, who didn't realise she knew and was onto his crimes. She saw his horrified expression when he realised she was glancing at him._

"_You seem rather pale, Mr Logan Humphrey," she smiled devilishly._

_He turned away from her. She scoffed, unpleased he'd wasted the opportunity to take in her glorious sight as the final view he'd have. But fair enough, it would suit him well to see the back of the carriage instead. Quinn heard the door open and the gentleman that opened it merely looked at Logan before redirecting his attention to her. He smiled pleasantly. Quinn was satisfied her Influence was still working on humans. He took her hand and escorted her onto the ground._

_Lima hadn't changed since the day she left. Rumours had been rife that she had been killed the day she was changed. This was partially true. She remembered the brutal snapping of her neck by her lover, Anna. It was a desperate plea to save her from the vampire hunters. Once Quinn had awoken, her lust for blood had consumed her and all the inexperienced hunters were slaughtered like lambs. It was difficult coming back home, but it was something she had to do._

_She grasped the red crystal around her neck and sighed. Anna still lingered in her heart even now._

"_Miss Fabray, will we be expecting Francesca?" asked the gentleman._

"_No, my sister is still away understanding true love," replied Quinn with a genuine smile of adoration. That was true; Frannie was back on the island getting to know Nikolas. In the meantime, she returned here to give her sister sometime away from each other. "But I understand you received my letter, Edward?"_

_Edward nodded. "All the preparations have been made. There are no signs of hunters lingering in this town. If there are more, then they will have moved on. Upon your command from last we saw one another, I ensured that the townspeople rose to either butcher or send them away."_

_Her smile turned into a smirk. "Excellent work. I assume all the preparations are complete?"_

"_Yes, my lady," he nodded. "Without Luis and Maribel, Santana has been worsening. Without you, your sister or any of your family, she has often spoken of taking her own life. I hope you're going to save her, Miss Fabray."_

_Although he'd only spoken briefly of Santana, Quinn already felt guilty. Fleeing when she'd transformed felt like the easy way out. Handling her bloodlust was not easy. When she'd considered taking Santana's own blood, the line had been drawn. Quinn left her best friend to believe she had died or gone missing and departed for Capri with Frannie. But now that she was back several weeks later, those emotions of culpability returned._

_As Edward escorted her to the Lopez residence – a property smaller than hers, but still bigger than the average of one found in Lima – Quinn knew that she was to blame for everything. Thankfully, she didn't feel any worse since the streets were practically empty. Since the night of the hunters' murder, the sheriff had issued a curfew. In this case, she felt grateful that there wasn't anyone around to question where she had been when there were more important matters at hand._

_When she eventually reached her destination, Quinn faltered._

_Lying on her deathbed was one Santana Lopez. Her skin was paler than usual, her entire body was sweating, her heartbeat was steady and slow, and her eyes were almost lifeless, begging for a quick painless death. Edward took a seat; he was almost as guilty for seeing her in this tragic state._

"_Miss Lopez pleaded for mercy just days after you left," he explained. "However, her parents soon became ill and she did all that she could for them. Unfortunately, her father was the first to perish. The entire town was saddened by his passing; he had been a good doctor for most of his life, despite hailing from a place they didn't know. Maribel was a fighter, but stopped once her daughter told her to let go and be with Luis. Soon enough, Santana herself developed the same symptoms: the lack of appetite, sweating of the body, weakness … knowing your secret, I had to write to you. I –"_

"_I understand," Quinn cut in. She never took her eyes off her best friend when speaking. Her attention had been solely on the frail Latina that now lay in front of her. Santana looked so delirious that she had not registered the two of them in the same room. "You are dismissed, Edward. I can do the rest."_

_Edward rose to his feet, as if he was about to protest. However, he saw Quinn's brave and determined hazel eyes staring back at him. There was fierceness about them, something he never personally witnessed in her human life. He hesitated, but nodded and left the room. Once alone, Quinn sat next to Santana and grabbed her hand._

"_I'm sorry, San," she whispered and bowed her head. "I'm sorry that I left you here to fend for yourself when your parents passed. Everything that's happened here ever since that night has been my entire fault. I should've stayed and supported you. Luis and Maribel didn't deserve their deaths. You don't deserve _this _right now."_

_The longer she held Santana's hand, the more Quinn felt her heartbeat go faster. She let go of her friend's house without meaning to, rose to her feet and held her head. Slowly, but surely, she began to feel herself losing consciousness – and control of her own body. Hanging on as best as she could, she watched as her entire body began to move on its own. If she could've screamed, she surely would._

_Now a prisoner in her own body, Quinn was only forced to watch the events unfold before her eyes._

_Santana opened her eyes fully this time, glancing up at her best friend. She didn't believe she was there, so she closed her eyes and opened them again to dispel any kind of dream. But no, Quinn Fabray – _her _Quinn Fabray – was standing right there. She was different somehow. Stronger. Fiercer. Confident. Flawless. Immortalised._

_The Latina tried to sit up, but saw her friend shaking her head. When she lay back again, Quinn stroked her hair and smiled wickedly. This wasn't her friend. Something was very wrong here. But no matter how much she could've tried, no one would hear her scream. She had to stay on her bed and watch, as her face transformed into that of a monster. Quinn's eyes darkened, her iris turning red and sclera becoming darker than her best friend's hair._

_She bent down to a frightened Santana, who became frozen to the spot._

"_It'll only hurt for a moment," she muttered._

"_Who are you?" whispered Santana, closing her eyes._

"_I'm the demon that you're going to love for the rest of eternity," replied the monster._

_Quinn herself couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Both she and Santana were powerless to prevent what would happen next. This certainly hadn't been Quinn's plan. She had intended to turn Santana to save her, but not like this._

"_I'm Lucy."_

_With that said, Quinn's dark side bit into Santana's neck. She used Quinn's right hand to muffle the scream coming from the Latina's mouth. When she had enough blood, although she would have drained the girl had she not been turning her, Lucy licked her lips and bit into her wrist. She shoved her bleeding wrist into Santana's mouth. She tried to scream again, but the deadly combination of her body's weakness and Lucy's deadly strength overwhelmed her. When she lifted her wrist back, it healed and Santana finally had the chance to breathe._

_Before she knew it, the Latina was beginning to feel the effects of the blood and was finally starting to regain her strength. Lucy rose to her feet and observed the piece of art she had created. Meanwhile, Santana felt her neck. It was completely healed. Her disease had all, but faded as well. Was Lucy an angel – or the devil?_

"_I – I don't know what to say, L – Lucy," she stammered, as she sat up and used the wall to attempt to stand. It was like a rediscovery. "I heard about the hunters, b-but –"_

"_I said it would only hurt for a moment," Lucy cut in and cocked her head to the side, as if she were eyeing the Latina up and down. "But I lied. This is going to hurt a lot more."_

_Not leaving Santana any chance to say anymore as a human, Lucy rushed at her and snapped her neck. She fell to the floor, her confused eyes staring up at the ceiling. Quinn had watched the whole thing, still a prisoner inside her own body. She tried as hard as she could to attempt control over her body, but it was no use. It seemed as though Lucy was a permanent fixture of her immortal life, no matter what she did._

* * *

**And there you have it with how Santana was turned. It's going to be a while yet until we learn how Quinn was turned because that's a very complicated story itself! Anna will also be portrayed by a redheaded Natalie Dormer, British accent in tow. Please review, I was really overwhelmed with the reaction to the last chapter and do enjoy reading your lovely comments!  
**


	4. What You Love the Most

**Apologies for the delay! I've been struggling creatively lately, concerning how to end this chapter. It went through several rewrites and eventually got there in the end. As previously teased, we saw how Santana was turned. In this chapter, we'll learn more about Anna, Santana continues to torment Quinn, Quinn officially auditions for the glee club and a twist of events may possibly bring Faberry closer together. Thanks for all the continued reviews, favourites, alerts etc. I hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**What You Love the Most**

The next day, Quinn woke up feeling even tenser than ever before.

Her late night encounter with Santana had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror on the dressing table, she saw anxiety and stress staring right back. Although she was late judging by her alarm clock, this fact did not deter her. If need be, she could just get ready at vampire speed. Lazily rising to her feet, Quinn grabbed a blood bag from the drawer and drank on it, as she also picked out the picture of Anna. She didn't know why she still clung onto the picture, despite telling herself constantly that she had moved on from the unfortunate tragedy.

Perhaps seeing Santana again had brought the memory of her former love. Her eyes lingered over the redheaded beauty for a few more seconds before she put the photo back where it belonged. Not even Frannie knew that she had this. There was no telling what her older sister would do if she discovered it amongst her possessions. Once she had finished the blood bag, she discarded it and got ready for school. If anything, Quinn was never tardy.

Having showered, she picked out a black cardigan and red dress. Her blonde hair was also a little wavier than yesterday.

As she went downstairs and made her way into the kitchen, she was met by the calm Frannie who happened to be making coffee. Quinn wordlessly and gratefully accepted the cup she was being given. She sat down at the counter and watched her sister go through some documents – probably related to La Capri. After a few more moments of silence, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm still me," Quinn said, almost slamming her coffee down after the final sip.

"I _know_ that," replied Frannie, gritting her teeth. It was clear she was just as edgy.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's like I said – Nikolas will resolve the matter when he returns."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I tried, but it went straight to voicemail. He's on the verge of making progress on this grand discovery in China. As much as I loathe Santana and her obsession over … _Lucy_, I think we really need to sit tight for now."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but almost immediately stopped herself. Nikolas' expeditions were always important, especially when one as personal as this. If he found anything, then they'd be one step closer to solving all their current problems – and not just the whole thing with Lucy thing, either. However, that particular matter was just as old as Nikolas himself. She decided to drop the matter and face Santana like a grownup.

* * *

Instead of waiting for Frannie to take her to school again, Quinn had decided that fresh air would do her some good. It may not have been advisory from last night's deadly encounter, but she realised that she needed to stop being so dependent on her older sister. The young woman had enough to contend with now that she had her own business and maintaining their social reputation in this forsaken town. She could have scoffed at the reputation part. If people truly knew who they really were, then they would be treating her like royalty just as the family had been in the good old days.

As she continued to walk down the street, the young blonde vampire took in the scenes that she saw: a husband leaving his wife due to her years-long affair, a pair of skaters doing battle with one another over their boarding skills, a little girl skipping to school with her friends – the list went on. Although she'd previously thought that humans had their lives easy, perhaps she was wrong. It had certainly been too long since Quinn remembered the daily toll of it. But times were different back then and there were so many sacrifices to be made …

Suddenly, a honking noise brought Quinn out of her daze.

She turned around to see one Finn Hudson driving his red Ford Ranger pickup truck. He had stopped, wearing that trademark goofy smile that captivated Rachel. Quinn remembered how jealous she felt last night and Santana's words rang in her mind. Despite how tempting it was to Influence him into breaking up with the girl she was falling in love with, she had morals. So she bit her tongue.

"You want a ride?" he asked.

"I'm ok, thanks," she smiled politely. "I walk to school. I like the fresh air."

"I know that I'm early or whatever because I have glee club before school starts, but you're cool in Rachel's books," Finn continued to say. Was he ignoring her purposely, being polite back, or was it both? "She wanted you to come join the meeting yesterday, so maybe you could now? I mean, you're the first girl in a while that's been awesome to her and hasn't pushed her away."

Upon realising she actually liked the diva, Quinn had wanted to be distant and take it slow. She wanted to gain the girl's friendship. However, invading in on the glee club sounded like a very bad idea. She was only beginning to get used to the idea of being around that scent. It still drove her crazy, but something inside was taming her bloodlust. Although she tried to think of excuses to stay away, Brittany _had_ offered her the chance to come and see what it was all about. This was probably going to be the best chance she had.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged her shoulders, defeated.

She opened the door on the passenger side and stepped inside. It smelled of a typical teenage boy's vehicle. The first thing she noticed was the scrunched piece of food paper on the floor. Finn picked up on this sooner rather than later and put it in the glove compartment. He smiled sheepishly.

"I had a breakfast burrito," he explained. "Woke up a little late for breakfast."

Quinn smiled back. _I guess that makes two of us if you take the 'human' in me into account …_

As they took off on the open road, Finn started humming to the radio that was quietened down.

"You didn't have to keep it down on my account," said Quinn, still smiling. She wasn't sure by now if it was fake or genuine.

"Oh, really? I wasn't sure if you'd be into this kinda music," admitted Finn. He turned up the radio. "You don't mind if I take the lead on this one?"

The blonde shook her head encouragingly. By now, she was beginning to see how Rachel liked this gentle giant. Considering how the two were different from one another, she couldn't see how they could love each other, however. It was the kind of love she found awkward and incompatible. That was her honest opinion, even without taking her own feelings into account. Finn tapped on the steering wheel, as he began to sing the upbeat song.

_We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

Quinn noted he had a great voice suited for this genre of music. Even though he hadn't sang much at this point, it was easy to see how he was appointed as the male lead. Not only was he good-looking, but was charming and had the powerhouse of a voice to back it up. Finn looked like he was having a good time, as he was really into the song.

_Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
Too many runaways eating up the night  
_

_Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

Finn kept thumping his hands on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the beat. Quinn smiled, now getting into the song as well. Although she didn't have access to this music back in the day, it was still energetic and a delight to hear.

_We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

He made a turn on the road and stopped singing, allowing the song itself to continue without his input. He noticed the way Quinn was looking at him and that lopsided smile appeared.

"You're lucky. I used to just sing in the shower before I joined glee."

* * *

When they arrived at school, all eyes were on Quinn again – but this time, due to who she had arrived with. She didn't care, as she was about to make it clear soon enough that no guy on this school – heck, even on the _planet_ – didn't stand a chance with her. Unfortunately, the girl who had the key to her heart probably wouldn't ever leave him. Finn locked his truck and walked into the school with her. He wasn't saying too much, probably because he didn't know how to act around her. Maybe he thought she was beautiful, too. It would be flattering, but unnecessary.

Finn led her to the choir room, where she looked upon the glee club for the first time.

The first person she took note of was Tina Cohen-Chang. An original member of the club, she had faked a stutter during their previous year and was now dating Mike Chang. She'd dated Artie Abrams before the summer, but had grown tired of his lack of attention and fell in love with Mike – and his abs. She was a Goth, wearing darker clothes, her black hair with blue streaks fell to her chest and her Asian brown eyes were almost as hopeful as Rachel's.

On her right was the aforementioned Mike Chang, who wasn't related to his new girlfriend in any way. He was an excellent dancer, frequently taking the main sequences with Brittany, and a football player on the team. Wearing casual clothes of a shirt and pants, his dark hair was spiked up and his eyes were currently gazing into Tina's.

Looking scornfully at the couple was wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams. Despite his limited physical capabilities, Artie had a strong singing voice that almost matched Finn's. His smile, slick brown hair, blue eyes, glasses and boyish charm may as well have typecast him as being in a boy band. There was something awfully nerdy about him, which was quite cute.

Sat at the back was Puck. Although Quinn had met him, she learned some more from Finn. He was obviously Jewish, but would sleep with any woman since he was a womaniser. The self-proclaimed badass had a dark brown Mohawk, devilish hazel eyes and looked ready to use his one-liners on any interested girl.

Currently combing his hair was Kurt Hummel. Openly gay, Quinn felt relieved to have someone she would at least relate to in the club. His brown hair was brushed to the side, his blue eyes were ready for expression and his sense of fashion was second to none. The boy was tall for his age and towered over most of the club.

On Kurt's left was Mercedes Jones. As another diva besides Rachel and Kurt, she wore one of the biggest smiles in the room. Her smiles could have matched Rachel's. She had black hair, welcoming dark brown eyes and her sense of fashion was nearly up there with Kurt. She talked animatedly to the boy about the solos for this year.

From the back and sat next to Puck was Brittany. She waved animatedly at Quinn, actively encouraging her to sit with them. Her baby-like smiling face, long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes were inviting to anyone. From what everyone said about her, Brittany was one of the more lovable and kind members of the glee club.

Having taken everyone in, Quinn didn't hesitate and went to sit next to Brittany. She rolled her eyes playfully when Puck started ogling her. She expected she'd be getting this treatment until he discovered her gender preference. The entire club watched the way she flawlessly strut into the room like a Greek goddess and talk to Brittany like they had been friends for several years.

Pleased that she was beginning to fit in already, Finn took a seat at the front with Artie.

Moments later, Rachel made her dramatic entrance into the choir room. Just as she was about to launch into a diva rant, her eyes met Quinn's and she wordlessly said hi. Quinn did the same, trying her best not to drool over the brunette. Seconds after the exchange, Rachel recomposed herself.

"Did everyone pick up their outfits for today?" she asked.

"Chill out, Berry, we're gonna be looking smoking hot," said Puck, eyeing her up.

"What's the point? We're at the bottom of the scrapheap again!" moaned Tina.

"But we can't just let those ignorant haters get to us," Mercedes pointed out.

"So who's the new girl?" Artie dared to ask.

Finn rose to his feet and stood next to Rachel. "That's a good question, Artie," he said. "This is Quinn. Some of you may have seen her around school yesterday; she's obviously new and was sorta interested in the glee club when Rachel pitched it to her."

"Well, whatever you may think of the glee club, I have to admit that red dress is looking amazing on you," said Kurt, glancing at the vampire. "We could need another beautiful face dazzling the judges."

Rachel scowled. There was still some bad blood between them from the previous year. Mercedes chuckled lightly. Quinn didn't like the way the two were ganging up on her.

"Come on, guys!" Finn said, clapping his hands together to dispel the sudden chatter amongst the members. It didn't take them long enough to pay attention. Quinn smiled; he really was a natural leader. "I promised Mr Schue that we'd make it work this year and I wanna start that right now. We need to get new members and this performance is going to make them realise we're really cool."

At the mention of their fearless leader, Will Schuester walked through into the choir room. Finn and Rachel sat down at the front. Quinn glanced at the Spanish teacher she had briefly interacted with yesterday. His dark blonde curly hair was an overwhelming feature; he also had green determined eyes and seemed to be obsessed about vests. He instantly took note of Quinn among everyone.

"I see we have a new member!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just sitting in to see what this is really about," Quinn said quickly.

"Can you sing?"

That was a hard question. In her younger days, it was true that Quinn Fabray often sang. Before being changed, she often sang to her older sister at night to comfort her from Robert's infidelity. Even as an immortal, she still found the time to sing some of the latest songs on the radio. However, it had been a long time since she sang publicly. The answer rang yes, but it was a case of whether she'd be able to do it in front of everyone.

She nodded and then felt Brittany patting her lap. The Cheerio was giving her a moving smile.

"Would you like to do an impromptu performance for us this morning?" asked Will.

Refusing now would be like throwing herself to the lions and being torn apart. A Fabray never backed down from a challenge. Singing in front of everyone here would be nerve-wracking, but she wanted to be closer to Rachel. The diva looked on curiously, as the blonde took the centre stage. She had a quiet word with the pianist, whose name she learned was Brad, and then turned back to face her audience.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

As soon as she opened her mouth to sing the first few lines, the entire club was taking note. Will himself, who had sat to the side, looked impressed with her soft voice. Maybe this was the edge he needed to win over some of the judges in the competitions. Quinn heard the sound of the piano playing and continued singing.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

The song suited her voice, but it was more than just picking one for that sole reason. Quinn thought of Anna the entire time, as she became lost in the music and lyrics. Although her heart was now set on Rachel, this had become some sort of tribute to her lost and fallen love. She remembered the last time Anna had held her, the combination of love and fear in those strong arms. The redhead did what had to be done. She had to kill Quinn, vampire blood in her bloodstream, and draw the hunters away. But no matter how many times she told herself this, Quinn still didn't believe what she was telling herself. She closed her eyes, willing the pain away.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
_'_Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

As the final chords of the piano played, Quinn opened her eyes to applause. It had been incredibly difficult to open up her heart, but the thunderous handclapping made the pain easier. Rachel was the only one not clapping; she looked shell-shocked that the girl had the voice to back up the brains and beauty. The blonde made a low bow before turning to Will, who had just risen to his feet with his own clapping.

"That was brilliant," he said. "It's a nine. We can aim for a ten, but it's a great start."

"Pretty sure he said the same about Don't Stop Believin'," muttered Finn.

"You guys know about passion and that just then was it," continued Will. "We need that in our message to recruit people for our club. Show everyone the passion and pain you put into your performances. Then they can see how serious we take ourselves. We're not just a glee club, we're family."

Quinn found the Spanish teacher's speech to be motivational, but didn't particularly enjoy being part of it. As the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and walked with Brittany to their lockers. As she started going through her books for the day, Quinn felt smug right now. She was almost certain Rachel was stunned by the performance this morning. Leaving a lasting impression on the brunette was one of the first things she wanted to do to gain her friendship. Slowly, but surely, maybe the diva would see just who she really belonged with …

"So I see you're failing to take my advice."

Instead of shuddering, Quinn was annoyed and slightly bored with the tone of Santana's voice. The blonde slammed her locker shut and glared coldly at her. Santana pretended to look innocent, as she held her schoolbooks.

"You know, the whole schoolgirl look is outdated on you," she remarked and started walking down the hallway without Brittany.

"Right back at cha, Q," snarled the Latina, making haste and following her. "By the way, _great_ performance this morning. You're going to fit in just amazingly with your merry band of misfits."

Quinn scoffed. Did she ever give up with the same recycled insults?

"At least I see you're being civil for once," noted Santana. "We haven't had a real conversation like this since, well, the sixties? I mean, I'm pretty sure it didn't count since we were totally hippies marching against war –"

Quinn stopped outside homeroom. "Did you want something? If you haven't noticed, I'm incredibly busy with this thing called a 'human life' you despise."

"You mean something besides Lucy?" she snorted. "Strangely enough, I do. Since my girl isn't going to be coming out anytime soon, I want to see what this 'human life' has in store for me. We can be anything we want here, Q. I mean, you want to pursue your dwarf and whilst I'm not exactly jumping for joy in that respect, I can let you have her for now … obviously until I find a way to bring Lucy back. And speaking of jumping, I have this itching urge to try out for the cheerleaders. I think a Cheerios outfit would suit my fine ass."

Trying to block her droning voice, Quinn entered homeroom and took her usual seat at the back. Santana continued to follow her. She saw a boy with spots and glasses sat next to her, as if he were ogling her. He looked at her and looked like he had found what he was looking for. However, the Latina cocked her head and stared into his eyes.

"You're going to find another seat to sit on this year because Auntie Tana needs to sit next to her girl. And you won't remember this conversation because I said so. Are we clear? If so, beat it!"

The bespectacled boy moved along. Quinn rolled her eyes, hanging on her every uttered word.

"You really _are_ persistent, aren't you?"

"What can I say? You do not piss off an immortal Hispanic from Lima Heights Adjacent."

Without showing her emotions publicly, Quinn felt like the old Santana was still in there somewhere. It had been a running joke that Santana was from the bad side of Lima when they were younger. Frannie had obviously laughed off the notion and Quinn herself was the only one who believed her. It was this fact that had most of the townspeople mainly being wary around the Lopez family. They had more than enough money, but stuck to where they lived. They could have lived anywhere and remained true to their roots. It was admirable now, but frowned upon back in her day.

Eventually, the rest of the students were filling homeroom. Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Puck and Kurt filed in, taking their seats. Brittany took her usual seat next to Quinn and they both watched Rachel take hers in front of Quinn. Finn was in front of Brittany and held the diva's hand. In the meantime, Puck took the seat next to the quarterback and smirked when he saw Santana.

"Well, well, well," he said. "How'd you escape the Puckzilla?"

Quinn heard the remark and found it amusing that a guy was trying to hit on her. It didn't normally end well and she watched from a distance to see how the interaction would work out.

Instead of ripping his heart out like she had done with other perverted and often emotionally disturbed guys, Santana scoffed as if he were a piece of garbage in the way. "Sorry, but I don't ride on the same train. Take your Jew breath and spread it on easier targets." With that, she glanced at Quinn again when Puck retreated. "You know, you're really making this hard for me."

"San!" hissed the blonde.

"Oh, do you know Quinn?"

The voice belonged to Brittany, who was looking doe-eyed at the Latina. Santana would have normally cast her aside like she did with most girls, but something about this one changed her mind. It was as if she'd be earning herself a one-way ticket to hell if she wasn't nice to the Cheerio. Instead of coming up with her latest scathing insult, she rose to her feet to make her way over to her and extended her hand.

"Santana Lopez. I've known good old Quinn here for what seems like forever."

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Who's coming up with the immortal puns now?_

* * *

As the day progressed, it was surprising the amount of restraint Santana had placed upon herself. Instead of threatening students and feeding on them, she was actually trying her best to be human. This only rang suspicion in Quinn's mind. At lunchtime, she watched the Latina interact with the likes of Kurt and Mercedes at the glee table. The two divas seemed to be genuinely happy with her sudden introduction. Quinn wasn't jealous of Santana stealing the spotlight. No, the blonde made sure to watch her every step since she was sure she'd slip up. At that current moment in time, she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_Is that the time?"_ gasped Kurt. _"We need to get ready!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_ jumped Mercedes. _"Santana, it was really cool hanging with you. We have a glee performance coming up, we need to get changed and –"_

"_Absolutely fine," _smiled Santana. _"I'll make sure I'll be waiting in the quad, I can't wait."_

Once Santana was alone, Quinn approached her and took an opposite seat at the table. Santana gulped down her water and placed the bottle on her tray. Then she started tucking into her tater tots.

"You know, it's rude to listen in," she warned.

"Cut the crap, San," groaned Quinn. Why was _she_ getting the lectures? "You're up to something; I know the way you work. You pretend to actually give a shit about my life – Quinn Fabray's life – and before I know it, you'll be fucking everything up in your desperate plea to get her back. This isn't going to work. You can't just Influence people to be your friends."

"All right, I'll bite. Fabray, as much as you're obsessing about Lucy, I don't give a flying fuck until she comes back. You can do whatever you like with your stupid singing club and that god-awful midget. How do you stand all that talking? FYI – that means for your information – I didn't even have to control anyone to like me. Turns out these Lima losers are desperate to grab onto anything out of town, or at least that's what they think."

Her smooth attitude threw the blonde vampire off. Santana had won this round.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready for this big performance, too?" she continued. Quinn was about to leave before she spoke again. "But ah-ah, I thought you wanted to live the 'human life', remember? Doesn't that mean getting changed at human speed? After all, I'd _hate_ to be one that cheats with all the rules in place."

"What rules are you talking about?"

"Now that would just be telling, Q. Go and enjoy what's left from your humanity. It's only gonna be a matter of time when I get what I want. And when that day happens, I'll make sure you'll never come back. That way, at least I won't have to hear your constant _droning_ of how to be just as _boring_ as you."

With that said in mind, the Latina strut down the cafeteria like she owned the place. Quinn could've rolled her eyes, but didn't. Since she was a late addition to the glee club, she wasn't going to be performing. After all, getting her an outfit at this hour would be impossible …

"Quinn! I have your outfit!"

Crap.

The blonde tuned round to meet the bubbly-faced Brittany. She was still wearing her Cheerios uniform. Quinn wordlessly smiled and felt herself being dragged towards the female locker room. There wasn't anyone around, although she reasoned that it was lunchtime. As Brittany ducked around the corner to change, Quinn also decided to do the same. She knew Brittany would be a while and decided to break Santana's rules; she changed at vampire speed. Her former friend had always been a rule breaker, anyway.

Quinn then proceeded to stare at herself in the mirror. The words 'New York City' was big and bright on her black t-shirt, the black pants she wore were almost to her ankles and contained a chain on the side of her left leg. She had to admit she liked the golden belt. Then there was the case of her sneakers, the fingerless black gloves and … the sunglasses.

Wow, they really were going over the top with the performance, weren't they?

"No, I just need you to leave him alone …"

The tiny voice was all too familiar. Quinn walked across to the other side of the locker room towards the showers. She hid around the corner where she could see Rachel on the phone and the sight had her speechless. The skirt the diva was wearing was so short that Quinn felt her breathing going faster by the minute. As much as she tried to tell herself to stay away from the private conversation, she just couldn't leave. Once again, the vampire was drawn to the little human girl.

"He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve any of your – your _interfering_," Rachel was saying. She was pacing around what little space there was in the showers, an expression of frustration stretched across her face. "You played your part and now you're going to leave him alone. What? I don't … how dare you call me controlling! You're the one who _lied_ to him, to _everyone_. You … so everyone knew besides me. I don't care. You need to grow up because he wants nothing to do with you!"

She put the phone down and started breathing in an attempt to calm down.

Quinn hadn't meant to stumble across the brunette during a very private moment. Superhuman hearing couldn't be blamed, either. Not this time. She quickly returned to Brittany before she could be discovered. The Cheerio was just finishing adjusting her shades. She wore her trademark toothy smile and spun around.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the glee club was out on the quad ready to perform the new number. Quinn didn't like being thrown in at the deep end, but if she'd learned anything from her immortal life, it was to accept the challenge and face it like a Fabray. As she reminded herself again, a Fabray never backed down from a challenge. With these in words in mind, Quinn nervously waited behind with Brittany for their entrance. The Cheerio had given her a short, but sweet pep talk before. She was just to sing in harmony in backup for now, which Quinn didn't mind. Sure, she'd be noticed for joining the club on her second day, but what did it matter? Image wasn't everything these days, as it had been once upon a dream in 1854.

Following on from Brittany during the performance, Quinn noticed no one was even paying attention. Were all humans so ignorant in high school?

By the end of the performance, the same scene still presented itself. The crowd weren't amused. Quinn noticed that there was a blonde guy and a Philippian girl that had kept looking at them during the number. As the glee club started to scatter, Quinn looked over at Finn and Rachel. They were discussing tactics with the two potential new members. The blonde licked her lips, as her sight turned to Rachel's neck. It was screaming to be penetrated by her fangs. There was all that delicious, mouth-watering blood begging to be sucked dry underneath …

"So I totally got you an audition with the Cheerios. Sue thinks you'll be the best one since Amanda, but then she was always better at being pretty than cheerleading."

Brittany cut off Quinn's train of thought, silently thanking her new friend. After smiling, and possibly grimacing at her next encounter with one Sue Sylvester, she took one last glance at Rachel. The brunette was holding hands with Finn and gazing lovingly into his eyes. Quinn had already experienced her share of lovers over her one hundred and seventy-four years. Even as she stared at the girl who had captured her heart in less than forty-eight hours, there had only ever been one other person Quinn Fabray had been intimate with. As the quarterback and diva locked lips, she felt her stomach turn and thought back to simpler times. When she imagined the touch of Anna …

* * *

**1854**

_Lima had been too quiet lately. Even with the return of Santana, Quinn felt empty. Months had passed since Robert cheated on Frannie, with the latter opting to return to the Fabray mansion. The company of her older sister was appreciated, although they would often quarrel. The source was mostly Frannie's inability to talk to potential suitors. To be fair, Quinn herself had been rubbed the wrong way about them too, since Robert's infidelity. Whilst Russel was still obsessed with the family image, Judy had become more withdrawn and developed a habit of drinking her husband's liquor when he was either asleep or away on business._

_It was the beginning of a brand new week when Quinn was walking around the gardens on her usual morning stroll. The sun was shining brightly, as it was in the middle of summer. By now, Santana would have made her entrance, but the Latina was running late for once. The blonde thought it odd. However, she reasoned Doctor Lopez perhaps needed an extra pair of hands with a patient; it wasn't the first time Santana had thrown herself into her father's work. As she walked around the corner, she encountered her mother._

_The older Fabray liked to drink some liquor either in the morning or evening – both times when Russel wasn't around. However, this time she was sat down on the nearby bench. Her iron gaze turned upon her daughter. She rose to her feet and approached Quinn with haste._

"_Quinnie," she said promptly._

"_Mother," returned Quinn. "Why are you not in the study?"_

"_If you're going to allude to my drinking, then please be clean about it," said Judy sternly. "We have a guest coming to stay with us. Their family was an influential part of your father's business. We are to act with the most … sensitivity. They were killed by slaves that broke free."_

"_Was the family their masters?"_

"_No. Unfortunately, they were – as you may say – in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_She followed Judy through to the front of the mansion. A carriage was swiftly approaching the mansion from down the long stony path. The gateman opened the way and it continued its way towards them. It was no secret that the Fabray family was the wealthiest – and perhaps one of the most influential - in Lima. As cynical and ignorant as Russel could have been, he had worked hard for where he was now. As if the man himself had been summoned, he came striding out of the front doors with a big smile on his face. Frannie followed right behind him. Quinn supposed Russel had been informing her sister of the news, too._

_The carriage came to a halt not far from where the Fabray family was gathered. The helmsman stepped off and opened the door. What emerged was the most beautiful woman Quinn had ever seen._

_Standing at approximately five feet and six inches tall, the guest was wearing a bright green dress that brought out her light blue eyes. Those piercing eyes were first to lock with Quinn's own hazel orbs. The girl's red hair fell below her shoulders; it was thick and softly curled. Her unblemished skin shone in the sunlight and her slender yet shapely figure held an innocent, but confident stance._

"_You must be Annabelle Scott," said Russel, walking forward and extended his hand._

_The redhead gratefully took it, glancing at him briefly and then looked at Quinn again._

"_Please, call me Anna," she said, her British accent breaking through._

"_This is my wife, Judy," he continued, introducing them all. "These are my daughters, Francesca –" Frannie fought back the urge to scowl. "– And Quinn." Anna snuck another glance at the youngest Fabray. "I was sorry to hear about your father. Richard was not only my best business partner, but also a beloved friend. Please, if there's anything I can do to make your stay even more comfortable, do not hesitate to let me know."_

_Although jealousy surged through Quinn due to the special treatment Anna was receiving, above his own flesh and blood nonetheless, there was something intriguing about her. As the servants started to collect her belongings and bring them into the guest room, Russel guided everyone into the main living room. It was here that they all sat down and talked animatedly about the town. Quinn could have rolled her eyes; Russel was never_ this _talkative when they were sat around the dinner table at the end of each day._

_Frannie seemed interested, but was still suffering from her own heartbreak. She was polite and sociable with Anna, but looked like she would rather be elsewhere. However, she would only be deliberating between drinking with their mother and disappearing into the town for the next few hours. And speaking of their mother, she was also the same. She kept sneaking disapproving glances at Russel every time he spoke highly of Anna._ _He_ never _gave her those compliments._

"_Thank you for your hospitality, I truly appreciate it," said Anna. She wore a sad smile on her face as she spoke. "If you would excuse me, I would like to rest in my quarters."_

"_Of course," Russel nodded understandingly. "I will just ring for one of the –"_

"_Perhaps your youngest may accompany me?" she interrupted._

_Quinn didn't know whether to feel relieved or nervous. Although Russel would have argued otherwise, he did not want to challenge his guest. He eventually relented and permitted Quinn to show Anna where she would be staying. As the Fabray family went their own separate ways, the youngest Fabray led Anna across the mansion to one of the many guest rooms. Their walk was a silent one. It was almost too creepy. She felt like the prey – and Anna was the predator. However, she shook off those ridiculous feelings once they arrived._

"_This is the guest room," said Quinn in her most polite tone of voice._

"_It's ok, Quinn," said Anna. "I … didn't want to be so formal back there with your father. Please don't mistake my informality for ignorance; I appreciate everything he's doing for me. But I asked you to come with me to escape Russel. He was boring my ear off and I know I wasn't the only one."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow. She was being awfully honest with her._

"_Well, my father can –" she began._

"_Let's stop talking about Russel, such a boring topic," scoffed Anna. She walked into the guest room and was followed inside. "I want to know more about you, Quinn."_

"_There's – There's nothing really, um, interesting about me," she replied, slightly taken aback._

_Anna walked over to Quinn. In reaction, Quinn started walking backwards until she hit the wall._

"_I refuse to believe that," she whispered into her ear. Then she backed away and looked into her eyes. "You're not going to scream. This is going to hurt, but you're going to do everything I say. I don't want to hurt you, but I have needs. Right now, I need you. Or more specifically …"_

_Frozen on the spot, Quinn watched as Anna's face transformed into that of a monster. Her dark eyes glanced curiously before her fangs emerged and then swiftly, she sunk them into the blonde's flawless neck. In that instant, Quinn knew that the new houseguest was lying about who she was. But it didn't matter, as she felt the pleasure – and pain – of blood dripping down her neck onto her dress. How could she experience a pain that she also loved? It didn't matter, as she allowed Anna to have her way with her._

_She grasped Anna's shoulders and pulled her in. Anna pulled back, her monstrous face gone and only the blood remaining. Her human features had returned. She licked her lips and gazed upon the blonde that didn't seem terrified of her, despite Influencing her. The redhead stroked Quinn's face and saw mild inquisitiveness in hazel eyes. The young girl's thirst for knowledge was astounding. She really hadn't been out into the world, had she?_

"_Fear not, little girl," said Anna. "I don't want to break you. You're far too … innocent. I want you to show this world of mine. But for now …" She put a finger on her mouth, a quietening gesture._

_And then the pleasure left, leaving only pain. Quinn put a hand to her neck, now barely conscious. Tears threatened to fall, but that would only show weakness. Anna sighed, not amused that she had left another mess. She quickly bit into her wrist and offered it to Quinn. The blonde didn't have time to question this next action, as Anna had grown impatient and shoved it into her mouth. She released her wrist after a few seconds and watched her handy work spring into action. The wound in Quinn's neck slowly began to heal. The young girl was amazed and looked at Anna as if she were made of magic._

"_H – How?"_

_Finally, Anna knew she had gone too far._

"_Forget this ever happened," she said, looking into her eyes. "You were showing me into my room and promptly left." Then she waited for the Influence to affect her. Quinn's blank expression turned into one of politeness again. "Thank you for escorting, Miss Fabray. I expect I will see you at the dinner table later this evening?"_

"_Yes, Miss Scott," smiled the blonde._

_Quinn left the guest room feeling somewhat different. She felt … stronger. It wasn't just physically, but mentally. Something inside of her was finally telling her that she was ready to confront Russel about the lie she had cleverly concocted._

* * *

**Present**

It had been another long day, but it wasn't bad for a second one of a new high school.

Instead of proceeding to La Capri as she had originally planned, Quinn found herself in the park nearby. She appreciated the change of scenery, although it did slightly remind her of the mansion grounds. Ignoring her memories, she continued to read _Twelfth Night_ and worked on her assignment. The people passing by paid her no attention. This relieved her, as she was still getting used to the students staring at her lack of flaws. It also amused her, since the truth had a sense of irony in that department.

"Quinn?"

The blonde looked up and saw Rachel standing there. She didn't know why the brunette was here. They had watched Sunshine, the girl she was trying to recruit, sing Listen from _Dreamgirls_ before and she was amazing. Although the majority of the club loved her audition, Quinn had felt bad for Rachel since she was competition. For respect of both parties, she stood on neutral ground and didn't take a side. She could've slapped herself for thinking that – of course she wanted to take Rachel's side. The girl had a firm hold of her heart.

However, the more she looked at the diva, the more she saw sadness stretched across her face. When Quinn looked at her sympathetically, Rachel burst into tears. She dropped the book on the bench and guided her over to sit down. The diva was almost inconsolable, as she muttered Finn's name over and over. There was the slight jealousy raging within Quinn again. Something had clearly happened and the giant was a part of it.

Of course, it couldn't have been everyone alienating her for sending Sunshine to the inactive crack house. The idea had amused Quinn at first, but then turned into horror. How could she know that information? She dismissed these musings and tried her best to get through to her.

"Rachel, talk to me," she said. "I know we don't know each other, but I … we're friends."

"We – We a-are?"

"Of course we are," smiled Quinn. "You can tell me anything. I'm not like the rest of them in the glee club. I'll always listen to what you have to say and never judge you."

"I've … I've never had a f-friend before."

"Well, you do now. Start from the beginning: what happened?"

"You know the whole story with Amanda, right?" asked Rachel.

Quinn nodded. It was very unfair to Finn when she lied to him about the paternity of her baby.

"Lately, she's been sending me these texts and won't stop calling me," the diva continued. "She wanted Finn back and I told her to leave him alone because … because he has to think about his future and that he was obviously with … me. I told her to think of her baby because he needed her more than ever. She left our school just after Regionals. She didn't come back and left without a word. I just found out before school started that … Amanda lost her baby. She had a miscarriage, her baby was stillborn."

Quinn sighed. As much as she didn't like this Amanda for her conniving ways, no one deserved such a cruel fate.

"I didn't see Finn much over the summer. I mean, sure, I had to perfect my voice and all, but he only saw me a few times. He said he had football camp and I believed him. Why would he lie to me? After all, that's his future. He's destined to be the quarterback of a huge football team. I thought that I had dreams, too. You know I want to be the next Broadway star everyone's talking about. I still want to play Fannie in a revival of _Funny Girl_. It's my absolute dream, but –"

"But what? What happened to that star I saw yesterday?" asked Quinn.

The girl just sat there, staring at the floor. She was trying to speak, but no words came out. Quinn then looked into her eyes.

"You're going to tell me what happened with you and Finn," she said.

For a moment, Quinn believed that Rachel would tell her. However, she looked away and continued to bawl in her own misery. A terrible feeling hit her – Rachel was immune to her Influence. How could that be possible? Everyone, no matter how strong or weak their will was, could be Influenced. Nikolas, being as old as he was, had explained the fundamentals of being a vampire. Rachel couldn't have been an exception. There was no way that …

"Finn cheated on me with Amanda," whispered the brunette. She had her eyes closed, wishing that it wasn't true. "He … felt sorry … for her baby … and then … one thing … led to … another … and –"

It was almost like 1854 again. Almost.

Quinn hugged Rachel like she had done with her own sister and listened to the beat of her heart. It was dangerous being this close to her, but the feeling of comfort was overwhelming the bloodlust.

* * *

**1854**

_The Fabray family put on their best façade to show Anna they were a traditional American family with values. Russel was telling tales of his business and Judy talked of the latest dresses she saw in the store, Frannie discussed her latest suitor. Quinn was the only one being true to herself, quietly listening to each conversation and taking a bite of her food in between. She wasn't feeling very hungry for a change. Unfortunately, Judy was quick to notice this._

"_Are you feeling ok, Quinnie?" she asked._

"_I'm quite fine, Mother," said Quinn, growling under her breath. She resented that pet name._

"_Quinn, what have you been doing with yourself as of lately?" asked Russel._

_Her father was never this straight with her. He looked at her sternly whenever Anna was not looking. So he wanted to force her into conversation then? Well, now was the time for that lie, which had been brewing away in the back of her mind._

"_As it goes, Father, I would like to make an announcement," said Quinn, straightening herself. "Some of you know may know that we have become close lately as friends since he arrived with his brother three months ago, but I want to officially declare that Mr Anderson and I are now courting. We have been for a few days now and both agreed to tell our respective families tonight."_

"_That's wonderful news!" Judy exclaimed._

"_Congratulations, Quinn," Frannie smiled sadly._

"_How awfully surprising," said Russel, plastering fake excitement on his face._

_Anna didn't say anything, or at least not at first. She grabbed her glass of red wine. "If I may, I'd like to raise a glass." The others followed in suit. "To Quinn and her suitor, may you both be happy."_

_As everyone began to drink their wine, the redhead continued to watch the blonde. She was now talking animatedly with her mother and sister. Russel had returned to his dinner. Anna focused and listened to the sound of the girl's heartbeat. It was going faster than she originally thought and smirked. Every time Judy mentioned her suitor's name, her heartbeat raced like a cannonball. Quinn was lying about a suitor. Something had emerged from the girl since her Influence had taken hold. She was different somehow. The young blonde continued to talk and laugh with everyone._

_Something drew Anna to Quinn. Whatever it was, she would find out. And whether Blaine Anderson was truly her suitor or not, there was no way she would let anyone steal her heart away._

* * *

**Present**

She watched from a distance with furious brown eyes. Her two targets were hugging. One thought it was friendly; the other wanted it to be more. Santana rolled her eyes. If she were human, she'd be asking for the sick bucket. It had transpired Finnocence played away with the ex. What was her name again? Amelia? Amara? Amanda, that was it. Whilst she was never a fan of seeing her former friend – and consequently, Lucy – get close to the diva, she never wished cheating on Rachel. The girl was annoying, sure, but there was an awful sense of familiarity when she witnessed the tears streaming down her face. Maybe it was the tears of frustration Quinn had from living with such a pressurising family, who knew?

No, those old days were dead and gone.

As the blonde continued to console Rachel with words of comfort and wisdom, a plan started to formulate in Santana's mind. Perhaps it would be hard to bring Lucy out with the mind games. Quinn seemed mentally prepared for any invasion of privacy after last night. However, she didn't anticipate what she had in store next. When you were a vampiric Latina, you had to ensure you had a Plan B, C, etc when one failed. And now was the time for Plan C.

Blood hadn't worked.

Invading her dreams hadn't worked.

The next plan was tricky, but it had to be the one Quinn didn't anticipate. She was becoming far too laidback in this human life. If Plan C had to ensure Santana lived the human life for a bit longer, then so be it. She would go to school and even join the Cheerios to get what she wanted. Yes, this plan couldn't go wrong. She knew that she'd be dealing with forces far beyond her imagination, but who cared for the consequences? Lucy was like a drug; she hadn't been able to get her out of mind ever since she awoke in her new life.

"_I'm s-sorry,"_ stuttered Rachel. She was now on her feet alongside Quinn, who towered over her by a few inches. _"I feel utterly ridiculous for crying so much and even – even though I know it'll be amazing practice for my Broadway debut, I don't know if I'll be able to face it tomorrow."_

_The dwarf lives up to her diva-ness,_ thought Santana. _Wait, is that even a word?_

"_It's fine,"_ smiled Quinn. _"Hey, why don't you come over to my place? We still need to work on that history project and I already managed to pull a few things out of my sister. It'll be good to get it out of the way and it'll be something to take your mind off this mess."_

Ah, the history project. Wow, Quinn really was living up to the human life, wasn't she? She wondered what the "things" were from Frannie. Santana continued to observe the scene, noticing Rachel reluctantly agreeing to walk to the Fabray residence. As she watched the two girls walk down the street, she ran at vampiric speed to La Capri. She walked in and spotted Frannie dealing with some customers. The older Fabray scowled when she saw Santana. She promptly excused herself and squared up to the Latina.

"I don't want any trouble!" hissed Frannie.

"Cool your jets, _Francesca_," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "Oh sorry, did I hit a nerve? I could be out of your hair if you and Quinn give Lucy back to me. But then it would be just too easy, wouldn't it? So I am going to sit my Lima Heights ass down on one of your poorly designed tables and wait for my new best friend to meet me here, since we're going to be discussing tactics for our history project together. Oh, and make sure you bring some drink over. I'm _dying_ of thirst."

Frannie growled. "Don't push me, Lopez."

Santana took the booth in the far corner to ensure that she wouldn't be heard. Humans were so darn annoying in wanting to know everything about someone new in town. She watched them all stare at her perfection. Ah, the life of a vampire was a dream. Being forever young always ensured someone was watching. After a few minutes, she licked her lips and liked what she saw. As her friend arrived and took a seat, a smirk appeared on Santana's face.

The first phase of Plan C had begun.

"Hey, Santana!" smiled Brittany. "I had to go home and confiscate Lord Tubbington's supply of cigarettes. He knows that he'll die young if he smokes, but he does it just to annoy me anyway."

* * *

**So there we have it! The songs featured were "We Built This City" by Starship and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Quinn will continue to struggle with herself, but now even more with Rachel's broken heart. We also had more glimpses into the past, including the mysterious Anna, and Blaine's introduction! With Santana integrating herself into McKinley, what on earth is she planning? And what does it have to do with Brittany? I know some of you want Brittana, which may or may not happen just yet. There will be interactions between them for now, however. In the next chapter, we'll see the aftermath of the Finchel breakup and finally meet Nikolas. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
